Amnesia
by x-ticklemeblue
Summary: If it wasn't for the jealous girl in the sidelines, he would have remembered. SasuSakuGaa. AU.
1. Getting To Know You

**YESS. I finally posted this. lawls. :D**

**I made it into an AU because the tension in the manga is TOO TENSE. XD**

**

* * *

**

"Hey Gaara-kun…" her jade eyes gleamed.

"Hn?" he grunted, a sign that he was listening.

"Wanna go to the park?"

He looked at her, and raised an invisible eyebrow at her sad smile. He sighed.

"Sure, Sakura."

Yes. 8-year-old Sakura Haruno is with 9-year-old Gaara No Sabaku.

Then again, when _aren't_ they together?

* * *

**Amnesia  
Chapter ONE: Getting To Know You  
****[*-** Getting to like you, getting to hope you like me.** -*]**

oo_ticklemeblue20_oo

"Sakura. Why'd you ask me to go here with you anyway?" he questioned. He knew something was wrong. What else would've caused the sad mood she has today?

"Eh…Well. We're moving, Gaara-kun."

"Oh." His eyes saddened. "To where?" he asked, as he held onto her hand.

"To Sound." She answered as she entangled her fingers with his.

He squeezed her hand.

"But—" he was cut off when she kissed her, on the lips!

She blushed a nice shade of red.

"I—I like you, Gaara-kun, and I wanted to be your first kiss, than some stranger." She smiled.

"Well, I—I like you too." he confessed. She smiled.

"I gotta go now. We're leaving tomorrow morning."

"Hn. I'll meet you tomorrow then, right? I'll be there when you wake up. I promise."

"Thank you. Bring Tema-chan and Kuro-kun too, ok?" she asked. He nodded. She hugged him one last time, and ran off.

* * *

**THE NEXT DAY:**

"Wake up, Sakura." Gaara said, nudging the pinkette lightly.

"Hhm. One more minuteee…" she whined, covering her ears with a pillow. He smirked.

"Oh. Then I guess I have to go then." He said turning to leave. Just when he was about to twist the doorknob, he heard rustles from the bed.

"Gaara-kuuuun!" she slurred, jumping out of the bed and hugging him tightly.

"Temari and Kankurou's downstairs."

She grinned. "I'll miss being here with you Gaara-kun."

"Hn. C'mon let's go downstairs."

As the both of them climbed down the stairs, they swear they could hear each others hearts beating quite loudly. Sakura laughed nervously.

"This is it. Our last day together."

"Hn."

"Sakura-chan! I'll miss you!" Temari beamed, hugging the daylights out of Sakura.

"I'll miss you too Tema-chan!"

"Hey, take me in too!" Kankurou joined the hug. They all smiled at each other and sat on the sofa, reminiscing the memories they had.

_After a bit of chatting, laughing and some crying…_

"Sakura! We're leaving!" Atsuko said, dragging all the luggage into the Haruno car.

"Hey Sabakus!" Seicho called, as the siblings looked at their direction. "Wanna join us to the airport?" he smiled. Sakura grinned in excitement.

"Yey!" Sakura cheered, doing some kind of dance. Everyone laughed at her antics. They dashed to the Konoha International Airport (KIA).

* * *

'_Flight H17, the plane will be leaving in exactly 10 minutes. Please board now. Thank you and have a safe trip.'_

"Well that's us." Seicho said.

"I'll miss you all!" Sakura cried. "I promise I won't forget you!"

She looked at Gaara, and stepped closer to him."Especially you. I will never forget you." She said, kissing his nose, and then grinning widely.

"Wait! Sakura…I have something for you." He reached for a small box in his jacket and opened it. She gasped. It was a necklace. It was rectangular in shape with curved edges, but what amused her most was the letters carved on it. On the other side, it said _Sak_, while on the other, _ura_.

"Wait. There's more." He smirked. He twisted the necklace and it turned into a heart.

"You see, when it's in its normal shape, it won't open, but when you twist it and it forms into a heart, it will. And also, it's would form you name. See?" he explained.

"Now. Open it." She smiled at the picture inside. It was the picture Temari took when they were at the carnival. A picture where you could see Gaara's genuine smile.

"Thank you so much Gaara-kun! I promise I'll wear it everyday, everytime. Well, unless I take a bath." She joked. He chuckled.

"Sakura, dear, come on now!" Atsuko shouted out.

"Oops! Bye Gaara! Temari! Kankurou!" she said running to her parents' side. She took a glance at Gaara, and mouthed, 'I love you'. Gaara smiled, a small one, and said the same too. She smiled. Their plane began taking off. She waved at the three siblings and with that, their plane wandered up the sky.

* * *

"This is Sound? It's so peaceful."

"This is where me and your mom met." Seicho said as he pointed to a bench. It was cemented and some cracks were visible. A lot of writings were on it. She frowned.

"It isn't marvelous."

"Well, it is for us." Atsuko said, reminiscing.

"Where's the playground?"

"Oh. It's near our house." Seicho smiled.

"Yey!"

They halted a taxi and drove off to their new house.

Once they arrived—

"Can I go to the playground now?" she whined.

"Sure, sweetie. Have fun."

She ran to the park to see girls crowding.

'_Hmmm. What's happening over there?_' she thought. She tried her best to peak at the commotion, but was too short to do so.

"Hmpf!" she huffed. "I'm too short." She mumbled with a pout.

"Hey Pinky!" a man about 12 years old, shouted out.

"Hey! My name's Sakura!" she retorted. The man approached her. The man chuckled.

"Sakura eh? I'm Itachi." He smirked. She grinned back.

"You're cute!" she said with a blush.

"Really now? Thanks Saki."

'_Saki? Cute nickname._'

"Hey Chi-Chi…" she started. He twitched.

"Chi-Chi?"

"Eh…sorry. It's a habit of mine. Giving friends nicknames." She laughed.

"Chi-Chi's fine then."

"So…what are the girls looking at?" she asked curiously.

"Come here." He carried her and made her sit on his left shoulder.

"Are you sure Chi-Chi? I'm kind of heavy."

"Nonsense. You're like a feather to me." He smirked. She laughed.

"Excuse me girls." Itachi said. The crowd of girls looked up to see the brother of the handsome boy they we're just giggling about.

"Brother? Who is she?" the boy asked.

"This is Sakura. Sakura, meet Sasuke, my brother."

"Nice to meet you, Sasuke!"

"Hn."

Sakura gave him a questioning glance, and then looked at Itachi. "What does that mean?" she whispered.

"Some kind of Uchiha word." He chuckled.

"Oh. Then it's nice to meet you, Sasu-kun!"

"Sasu-kun?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"What?! You're my friend now." She grinned. "Do you want Sasu-cakes instead?" she asked mockingly.

"Uh… Sasu-kun is fine."

"Come on little bro." Itachi carried Sasuke and put him in his other shouder.

"-_giggle_- This is fun!" Sakura beamed. Sasuke smiled faintly.

'_She's cute.' _He thought. It has been a long time he has seen someone like her.

"Saki, where do you live?"

"Over there! The new house!" she pointed out.

"Oh. So you're new? Welcome to Sound then."

"Thanks Chi-Chi!" Sasuke snickered at the nickname.

They knocked at the door and waited for it to open.

"Yes? How may I help you, sir?" Atsuko asked. Itachi nudged his shoulder.

"Oh! Sorry for the disturbance, sir. Did she do something to cause you harm?"

"Oh no. She's my new friend, actually." Itachi smiled.

"This is Atsuko, my mother." Sakura intoduced. Atsuko smiled.

"Ok then. Come in. Make yourself at home."

"Okaa-san, you should've said _yourselves_. Chi-Chi isn't the only one here. Sasu-kun is here too."

"Oh! Brothers, I see. From the prestigious clan of the Uchiha, too. Make yourselves at home then." she smiled at them.

As they entered the house—

"You have…uhm…"

"We just moved, so, the house isn't cleaned yet."

"We can help you, Atsuko-san." Sasuke stated. Itachi chuckled.

"We will then."

"Are you sure boys?" another voice boomed.

"That's my otuo. Seicho."

"Mhm." Both of them mumbled. Sakura giggled.

"C'mon! I'll help too!" she chirped. They started their chores. Itachi cleaned the living room with Seicho, Atsuko went out to go grocery shopping, while Sakura and Sasuke clean upstairs.

* * *

"So, Sasuke…where do you live?" she asked.

"Hn."

"What?"

"Whatever." He replied boredly. She frowned. Seeing her frown, something tugged at his heart.

"Sorry." He muttered.

"Naah. It's ok."

"To make it up to you, um, ask me another question."

"Oh. Hm. What do you like in a girl?" she questioned randomly. She bit her lip, and blushed.

'_Why the heck did I ask that?!'_

He raised an eyebrow, but eventually smirked. _'Someone like you.'_

"Hm. I like her name to start with the letter of mine," he said as he stepped closer.

"Someone whose smile can melt your insides," he continued and took another step forward.

"And someone…" he leaned forward.

"Someone…" she blushed when he tuck away some strands of her hair behind her ear.

"Someone like you." he confessed leaning closer and with his eyes closed. Sakura closed her eyes too. She was waiting for the contact. She opened her eyes and saw a blushing Sasuke and a smirking Itachi.

"So…something going on, huh? Huh?" he pushed and wriggled his eyebrows in a suggestive manner.

"Itachi." Sasuke glared.

"Hey! Cool down, bro!"

"Itachi! I need your help!" Seicho called out.

"Hn. Need to help Seicho-san. Don't you guys do anything, ok? You're too young for kissing." He smirked.

"Hn." Sasuke mumbled and looked away. Itachi chuckled and went downstairs. Sasuke raised an eyebrow when he saw Sakura blushing.

"Gaara-kun…" she said, absentmindedly, touching her lips.

"Who?" he asked. She ignored him. He noticed she was holding some kind of jewelry.

"What's that?" he asked, as he sat down with her on the bed.

"Oh this? A gift from someone."

"And that someone is…?"

"Gaara-kun."

"Sakura! Come down, sweetie!" Atsuko called out.

"Oh! Wair for a minute Sasuke. I need to help okaa with the groceries." She left her necklace on the bed. He picked it up and examined it. He tried to open it, which he failed a lot of times.

"I can't open it. Dang!" he whispered.

"Ugh. What do I have to do? Twist it?" he asked himself, getting annoyed. And when he _did_ twist it— it opened.

"Oh. Stupid me." He saw the picture. For some reason, a sudden feeling burst out. A feeling where he wanted to crush the necklace for no particular reason. Or was he just jealous? He glared at the boy in the picture, hugging Sakura waist as they both smiled. He heard a chuckle.

"Jealous, brother?" Itachi smirked.

"No." he said icily.

"You sure?" he pushed.

"Hn."

Just then, Sakura entered the room, with a grin on her face.

"Mom ordered pizza! C'mon, let's eat!" she chirped.

"Hn. I'm leaving." Sasuke glared at her, and threw the necklace on the bed with an angry tone. She winced.

"O-oh…Did I do anything wrong?"

"No. He's just..._tired_."

"Oh…Okay then."

"Well, I guess I'll have to leave too. Bye Saki!" Itachi kissed her forehead and left the room, closing the door behind him.

* * *

Sakura pushed herself to swing the...swing. She got higher and higher, as a smile plastered itself onto her face. She squinted her eyes to see a black blob at the corner of the wide park. _'Sasuke-kun?'_ she shrugged.

"Hey Pinky!" she was brutally pushed off the swing. She landed knee first onto the ground, and just when she was about to topple down, head first, the criminal pulled her hair harshly.

"Stay away from Sasuke-kun!" a red haired girl with glasses glared and kicked her back. She _swore_ she heard her backbone crack.

"For a girl with a small body, you fight like a pro." Sakura whispered.

"Well, duh! I study karate!"

Sakura was beaten ever so badly.

"K-Karin..." she whimpered.

"Sakura, right? Let me have my fun." Karin said with a smirk. She forced energy to her leg and swung it back, ready to hit Sakura's head.

"Sakura!"

_SMASH._

But it was all too late.

* * *

_SNEAK PEEK: _He glared at her again, which worsened her sobs. He rolled his eyes. "You're annoying."

**I promise that there will be more shocking events in the next chapters. I PROMISE.**

**so yeah. That's it.** =|

**BYE. :)**


	2. Don't Forget

**OMG. Thanks for the reviews. I didn't expect it to be like this. Arigatou. ^_^**

**Anyway, here is the next chapter, like I promised.**

**Oh, BTW, sorry if it's a little fast moving. You're gonna feel the fastness of the story after reading. :D**

**

* * *

**

"S-Sasuke-kun!" Karin gasped. She stood there in shock, letting her glasses fall to the ground, near Sasuke's unconscious form. She took a step back, and glared at Sakura.

"You!" she pointed out, "This is all _your_ fault! If you just stayed out of Sasuke's way, he wouldn't have saved you! Freak!" she kicked Sakura one last time, this time—a fatal blow.

It was five minutes later that Itachi saw them, lying helplessly on the playground's sandbox, with Sasuke's head, oozing with blood, and Sakura's limp body with bumps and bruises.

"Shit." Itachi hissed, bringing out his cellphone, and calling the only person—and doctor—he knows who can save a life. _She saved his life once._

"Tsunade-sama! Ambulance, now!"

* * *

**Amnesia  
Chapter TWO: Don't Forget  
[*- **Somewhere we went wrong. We were once so strong.** -*]**

oo_ticklemeblue20_oo

Itachi raked his fingers through his raven locks numerous times, with staggering breaths.

Atsuko and Seicho has been informed of the incident after the kids were brought to the hospital. Atsuko busted into the doors, tears flowing down her cheeks, with a teary eyed Seicho behind her.

'_Oh God. How am I gonna explain this to mom and dad without mom getting a heart attack?'_

Their head snapped to their right when they heard the emergency room open as Tsunade walked out, a serious look on her face.

"How is she doctor?" Atsuko asked, wiping her tears with the handkerchief she brought along.

"The girl is fine. The kick she had on the head luckily didn't break any tendons, or else she could have had a concussion."

"How about my brother?"

"Yes. I was going to that. Unlike Sakura here, Sasuke wasn't lucky enough. And instead of a concussion, there is a possibility that he has—"

"Amnesia and a coma." Shizune, Tsunade's assistant informed, jotting notes into her nurse clipboard.

"C-coma?"

"Yes, Itachi. Due to the blow he had, we saw through CAT, that his medulla oblongata was severely damaged, but that is just one result. Maybe, _just_ maybe, he won't have a coma. But we are absolutely sure that he has amnesia. _Temporary_ amnesia, might I say."

"Poor Sasuke-san." Seicho whispered.

"We are doing everything we can to cure him. If he does have a coma, we speculate it'll last for 3 months—"

"Three months?!" Itachi snapped.

"Yes Itachi. Three months. Is there a problem?"

"Tsunade-sama, were moving, this Sunday."

"Well, if you were listening, it hasn't been proven that he has a coma." She said, walking back inside the emergency room.

"Oh. As for the girl—" Atsuko and Seicho looked at her. She smiled.

"Her wounds are healed, the bruises might last for a few weeks, but it'll fade soon. Her backbone was deformed, but make her lie down for a while and it'll go back to its original form. And in my opinion, she's quite a beautiful girl." She grinned.

"Thank you, doctor." Seicho said, bowing slightly.

"Oh, pish-posh! Call me Tsunade." She laughed before entering the E.R fully.

* * *

**THE NEXT DAY: SATURDAY**

Itachi, Seicho, and Atsuko woke up to see they were in a white room.

"Where are we?" Itachi groaned, scratching his head sleepily.

"I guess the doctors didn't want us sleeping in the hallways." Seicho chuckled out.

The wooden door opened, as Shizune walked in, a smile etched on her face.

"Good morning!" she beamed, walking towards Itachi's bed, and fixing it. It took her less than a minute to fix it all up. Itachi smirked.

"You're really good in bed—" but before he can even finish his sentence, she shot him a glare.

"—making." he finished off. She blushed.

"Oh." she rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly. "Gomen."

"Shizune, right?" Atsuko asked, fixing the bed she used.

"Yes." she answered. "I'll handle it Atsuko-san." she added, running to Atsuko's side.

"Neh, Shizune. Is the two kids awake?" Seicho asked. She gave him a quick glance, and turned to fix the last bed.

"Sorry, Seicho-san, but I don't know. I haven't entered their room today."

"Are we allowed to enter though?" Itachi questioned.

"Hai. They were transferred to Room 108 last night. It's on the second floor." Shizune stated.

"Aa."

"So," Shizune started, clasping her hands together. "Do you need anything? Food? Drinks? Toiletries in case you want to take a bath?"

"Is clothing included?" Seicho asked. Atsuko elbowed his ribs. He groaned out in pain. Shizune giggled.

"The last question was just a joke. You can't take a bath here unless you're a patient."

"But can I get a cup of coffee?" Atsuko asked. Shizune nodded her head.

Shizune looked at the room, looking for anything else to fix or clean, and bid goodbye, as she went out to get what Atsuko ordered.

"So Itachi, wanna visit Sasuke and Sakura?"

"Aa."

"Coming, darling?" Seicho asked.

"Iie. I'll wait for the coffee, thank you very much. I'll follow once I finished."

* * *

**ROOM 108:**

Itachi raised an eyebrow while Seicho frowned at the scene in front of them.

Sakura was tearing up, while Sasuke glared at her.

"Sasuke! Thank goodness you aren't in a coma!" Itachi remarked.

"Yes, brother. Now, can you please explain to me why I'm stuck in this room with _her_?" Sasuke asked, shooting another glare at Sakura. She finally cried, tears springing out of control.

He glared at her again, which worsened her sobs. He rolled his eyes. "You're annoying."

"You don't remember her?" Itachi asked in shock.

"No. Why would I remember someone as annoying as her?" Sasuke said turning his back to her, facing the door. The door opened and two figures stepped in.

"Um...what's happening here?" Atsuko asked, while Tsunade walked alongside of her, a cup of Starbucks Coffee in her hand.

"Oh! This is good! You're both awake. Care to explain why you were even bleeding to death yesterday?" Tsunade asked.

"I was?"

"Yes. You don't remember?"

"No. All I remember is hearing Itachi's voice while my fangirls crowded around me." he answered. His eyes widened when he realized something.

"Wait—" his eyes turned into slits, as he looked at Sakura dangerously. She flinched.

"—maybe _you_ are the reason! You're another fangirl, aren't you?" he hissed out, his eyes turning red. Itachi's eyes widened.

"S-Sasuke! No!" Itachi exclaimed, and covered Sasuke's eyes with his hand. Sakura was horrified.

"Sakura, dear. Don't cry. It's natural for an Uchiha to go Sharingan all of the sudden. It's a unique trait they have. Hush." Seicho comforted, hugging the shaking pinkette. Itachi looked at Seicho for a moment.

_'How does he know that?'_ it was quite clear that Itachi was eavesdropping. Seicho wouldn't have said that information softly if he didn't want it to be heard. _'And Atsuko-san. How did she know we were from the Uchiha clan? They just moved here.'_ Itachi smelled something fishy, and he swear it isn't any sea creature.

"Sakura is fine now. As I said yesterday, her backbone was deformed slightly, it's best if you carry her home. As for mini Itachi here," Sasuke huffed at the nickname, "He can go home too."

"Be safe everyone!" Shizune chirped out as she waved goodbye to them.

* * *

"Itachi. Why are you carrying her? Isn't it _their_ job to do that?" Sasuke asked, referring to Sakura's parents.

"It's the least I could do for little Sakura here." Itachi said, smiling down at her. He was carrying her bridal style, mind you.

She smiled back at him. "Thanks Chi-Chi. C-can you promise me something?"

"Hn?"

"Never remind Sasu-kun about me."

"Why? Don't you want him to remember?"

"Not yet. I heard you were moving, and it'll take time for Sasu-kun to remember, I guess."

"Yeah. It's just temporary anyway. He'll remember it soon."

"Thank you Itachi. For everything. Have a nice day." Atsuko said sweetly. Sakura gave the two boys a wave of goodbye and entered their house.

She was awake all night long, waiting for the clock to strike 12. And when it did—

"It's Sunday. Goodbye, Sasuke-kun." she smiled sadly.

—she cried, knowing that she'll never see him again.

* * *

_SNEAK PEEK: _"Hey! You must be the new student! Welcome to Konoha University!" the boy exclaimed, shaking her hand.

**BRAIN RELOADING. TOO MUCH INFORMATION. o_O  
--lol. the medical lingo, or whatever Tsunade's saying. it's sooo hard to understand. I don't regret listening to my teacher while discussing what the heck tendons, medulla, and all that thingies are. THANK YOU MA'AM! :P**

**BYE. :)**


	3. Fifteen

**WOOT. I love all of your reviews. SERIOUSLY. :D**

**THANKTHANKTHANK YOUYOUYOU.**

**and like, f*ck. I forgot Sakura's birthday! I'm a bad personnn! DX**

**

* * *

**

**10 YEARS LATER:**

Another beautiful day. The birds are chirping, the waves are clashing in the nearby coast, and the sweet aroma of vanilla filled the room.

She lay in her queen sized bed, the apple green blankets covering her petite form. Her eyes fluttered open, hearing the buzzing noise of—

**BEEP-BEEP-BEEP.**

—the alarm clock.

**BEEP-BEEP-BEEP.**

"Ugh." She groaned.

'_**Sakura! HELL YEAH! Wake up, sleepyhead! It's the first day of school!**_' her Inner exclaimed.

"Damn! I'm gonna be late!" she stood up quickly, and dashed to her bathroom, not minding the boxes she ran into.

'_I'll fix those later. I really hate unpacking.' _She thought, stripping off her clothes and closing the bathroom door.

* * *

**Amnesia  
Chapter THREE: Fifteen  
[*- **Feeling like there's nothing to figure out.** -*]**

oo_ticklemeblue20_oo

Sakura moved to Konoha five years ago, when she was thirteen, together with her parents. Her mom became a nurse, and her dad became a businessman. When she turned sixteen, her parents went back to Suna, leaving Sakura in Konoha.

Suna doesn't have any high schools, and Sakura was lucky to be enrolled in Konoha University, the most prestigious school in Japan.

Being the teenage girl that she already is, Atsuko gave her enough money each month to cover her tuition fees, food, clothing, and any repair inside the house. Seicho, on the other hand, gave her a new silver car when she turned seventeen. Sakura never liked the color, but it did look good. Soon, when she turned eighteen, she got her driver's license and was already in legal age to drive, and to make out. _EWW. Well, that's what I read in the magazine._ TCH.

"Whiskey! Breakfast!"

Whiskey was her pet cat. She really wasn't a cat person, but this cat was so different. She found the cat when she went out late because it was _damn hot_ inside the house. The cat smelled like beer, _Whiskey_ to be exact. Its fur was naturally white with an awkward bluish hue. What attracted her most were its eyes. It was magenta, and the pink nose was such a cute feature.

While Whiskey eats her breakfast, (yes, it's a _she_.) Sakura went upstairs to comb out her hair. She bit her lip, and looked at herself in the full sized mirror.

She was wearing a long crimson halter top with floral prints, and her white leggings with pink stitches. She wore green sandals, and to top it off, she braided her waist length hair to give her a childish look.

"Bye Whiskey! Take care of the house!" she shouted, and went to school.

She looked at her watch: **6: 48AM**

"Hm. It's good the school's just five blocks away." She shrugged, grabbing her iPhone, and plugging the earphones. She rolled her eyes at the song.

'_You take a deep breath, as you walk through the doors. It's the morning of your very first day.'_ She eventually sang along to the tune, not minding the people giving her glances, smiles, and some even sang along. She smiled. Maybe they like her voice.

"_Coz' when you're fifteen, and somebody tells you they love you_— woah!" when she reached a curb, she bumped into someone accidentally. The earphones flew off of her ears.

"Watch where you're going." A cool voice said.

"S-sorry sir." She apologized, bowing down. She looked up to see the man walking away. She sighed. '_At least I said sorry_.' She thought.

* * *

"Hey! You must be the new student! Welcome to Konoha University!" the boy exclaimed, shaking her hand.

"Oh..uh, yes I am. Who are you, exactly?"

"Ah! I'm Naruto! Naruto Uzumaki!" he introduced. "And you? I never got you're name."

"Oh, I'm Sakura." She smiled. He grinned back. She blushed, surprisingly. He chuckled softly.

"Dobe." Another boy grunted in greeting from behind her.

"Hey Teme! Have you met Sakura? Nah! Of course you didn't! I saw her first! Haha. She's a new student!" he said in one swift statement.

"Hn." He muttered. Her eyes widened. Naruto looked at her.

"Are you alright Sakura-chan?"

"I-I'm fine." She squeaked. She swore he _heard_ the person behind her smirk. Naruto just rolled his eyes.

"Don't tell me you like Sasuke-teme here?"

"S-Sasuke?"

"Hn. Just turn around. Scared you might fall in love?" Sasuke asked mockingly. _Oh, no he didn't._

"Listen, Sasuke." She sneered, turning around to face him. "You're still handsome, I know." she said, grabbing Sasuke's collar—making him tumble forward — as they were both in eye level, and their noses was nearly touching. She smiled, as she saw the small blush on his cheeks.

"Never been _this_ close to a girl before? Except for me, right?" she asked innocently, battling her eyelashes.

"Hn."

"Remember me?" she asked seriously, almost melting at the way their eyes locked. She never forgot those black orbs.

"I remember you singing to the tune of Fifteen by Taylor Swift and bumping into me. But hell, why would I remember someone as annoying as you?" he smirked.

He saw a flash of hurt in her eyes, as she let go of his collar. He raised an eyebrow at her expression.

"Yeah. I know you wouldn't." she said softly. "Naruto, thank you for the warm welcome. So, if you'll excuse me, I need to go to the principal's office." She said walking away.

"Oooh. You did it this time, Teme." Naruto warned, walking to his classroom. Sasuke followed him.

"Tch. She's just another fangirl."

"Hey, don't judge a book by it's cover. She doesn't even look like a fangirl, and FYI, Teme, she was blushing when I talked to her, so hah! Not every girl likes you!"

"A blush doesn't signify affection, Dobe."

"Bah. You're just jealous."

"Hn. I have to admit though, I swear I've seen her somewhere. I just don't know _where _and _when_, exactly."

"Well you said you bumped into her."

"No. I mean, I've seen her somewhere, before this day."

"What? Like—?"

"Like childhood friends."

"But are you?"

"Absolutely not." Sasuke stated, walking in the classroom, with Naruto trailing behind.

* * *

**KNOCK-KNOCK-KNOCK.**

The door opened slightly.

"Who is it?" a girl with short brown hair, asked softly.

"Shizune-san?" Sakura asked, quite shocked.

"S-Sakura-chan?" Shizune asked back, with the same shocked voice.

"Tsunade-sama's here too?!" Sakura almost shouted in excitement.

"Hai. I guess you finally enrolled. Come in. Come in." Shizune smiled.

"Who is it, Shizune?" Tsunade asked. Sakura smiled at her.

"Konnichiwa."

"Sakura! You're finally here! I knew you're parents wouldn't let me down!" Tsunade grinned at her.

"I can't believe you still remember me."

"Why would I forget you? Did you know your friend is here too?"

"Y-yeah. I…bumped into him today. Literally. And he said the exact opposite you just said."

"Oh? He _still_ doesn't remember you? Well, he has to bonk his head again." Tsunade said, laughing slightly.

"Here you go." She said, handing Sakura a piece of paper. "You'll get your books tomorrow."

And as if on cue—

**KRIIIING!**

—the bell rang.

"Ooh. First period," Tsunade said, leading Sakura to the door. "Don't be late. Have a nice day now!"

"Bye Shuizune-san! Tsunade-sama!"

* * *

_'Hmm. I guess this is a coincidence. Room 108. Ah! Here it is!'_

She opened the door to be greeted by a flash of green.

"Ohayou, youthful classmate!" a guy with freakishly large eyes exclaimed.

"Um..."

"You are a very beautiful girl of youthfulness!" he shouted out with a 'nice guy pose.' She sweatdropped.

"What is your name?"

"Sakura..."

"Sakura! Cherry Blossom! I am Rock Lee!"

"O-oh. Ahehehe. Nice to meet you." she smiled.

"You're smile is youthful!"

"Ugh. Can you drop the the Youth Philosophy, Lee? I can hear you at the rooftop. You distracted my cloud watching." a boy with a hairstyle like a pineapple said lazily. Once he laid his eyes on Sakura—

"Hey. You're a cutie. I guess you're the girl who confronted the Uchiha in the hallways." he smirked. She blushed.

"Yeah. I am that cutie." she said, smiling. "Thanks."

"No problem." he smiled back. Lee gasped loudly, catching the attention of his classmates.

"Shikamaru...SMILED!" he screamed in horror. Everyone in the room gasped. Shikamaru rolled his eyes.

"I don't get why—"

"Sakura! No one can ever make him smile! You really are youthful!" everyone sweatdropped.

"All right class. Settle down." a guy with a mask said boredly.

"YOU'RE LATE AGAIN!" every girl in the class exclaimed.

"Ah! You're the new student I guess. You're the only girl who didn't shout at me. Kindly introduce yourself." he said, smiling. Or whatever he's hiding beneath that mask.

"Oh. Um...ok," she faced her classmates. "My name is Sakura Haruno. I just turned eighteen two days ago. I'm hoping all of you can be my friends. So yeah, thank you."

"Welcome to Konoha University, Sakura. I'm Kakashi Hatake, your adviser."

She smiled.

"You can sit with..." he looked from left to right. "Sai. Please raise your hand." Kakashi said. Sakura looked at the person who raised his hand, and saw that the boy was smiling. _I guess he's kind._

She approached the empty seat beside him.

"Hello Ugly." he greeted. She clenched her fists. _I guess he's not as kind as he looked._

"Don't think of it as an insult. Lee was right. You are beautiful." he smiled. She blushed, and unclenched her fists. _I stand corrected._

"Thanks." she smiled. Sakura heard a snap. The both of them looked at the direction of the distracting noise to see—

"Sasuke-kun!" a girl with red hair exclaimed. "You can borrow my pencil if you want!"

_'Oh crud. Karin's here?!'_

"Hn." he replied.

_'Double crud. Sasuke's here as well?! ARGG.' _she thought. She sighed.

_'__**Why the heck did I just do that?!**__'_ Sasuke thought.

_'Well duh. It's obvious you have the hots for Sakura, and you're jealous because she's with Sai.'_

_'__**No, I don't**__. __**Just leave.**__'_

"Since it's the first day, do whatever you want." Kakashi mumbled, opening his porno book.

"So, Sakura wanna see the group?"

"Uh...Sure."

He lead her to the farthest part of the classroom.

"Sai. Who's she?" a girl with blonde hair raised in a high ponytail asked.

"Yamanaka. Weren't you listening? This is Sakura."

"Sorry. I was kind of busy looking at something." she blushed. _Looking at you._

"I'm Neji." a boy with long, brown hair kissed the back of her hand.

"I'm Naruto! But I guess you already know that!" he said, giving her a handshake.

"Nice to meet you again!" she giggled. It made every boy in the group smile slightly.

"I'm TenTen!" a girl with Chinese buns beamed.

"I'm Ino!" the blond girl from before chirped.

"I-I'm Hinata." a girl with lavender eyes stammered. Sakura looked at Hinata, then at Neji. "We're c-cousins." Hinata added. Sakura smiled.

"Is that everyone?"

"Well, you already know me." Sai said, smiling. "Oh, there's two more."

Sai lead her to the window, where two certain boys were looking outside.

"Hm. I'm Shikamaru, cutie." he said, winking at her, and returning back to look at the clouds. He swore he heard the Uchiha grunt.

"And lastly," Sai started off. "this is Sasuke."

* * *

_SNEAK PEEK_: "You look familiar, as if I saw you somewhere before." he said. She blushed as his eyes observed her face, his minty breath blowing onto her face.

**Once again, belated happy birthday to Sakura! XD**

**BYE. :)**


	4. It's Hard To Say

**Sorry for the late update. I could explain why, but, it'll be too long. hehe.**

**OH YEAH. Thanks for the reviews. :D I feel superrr flattered!**

**

* * *

**

Sasuke looked at her and gave her a curt nod, and of course, his oh-so glorious 'hns'.

"So, Sakura, wanna join the group?" Sai asked.

"Now? You're letting me join your group?"

"Why not? We would really understand if you don't join though." He smiled, as he snaked his right arm around her waist. She blushed again.

"I don't know. You just met me today, and—" her sentence was cut off when the Uchiha spoke.

"You're in."

"What?!" Karin exclaimed.

"I said, she's in. Got a problem with that?"

"Oh yeah I do! I've been in this school since we were in 5th grade! You never let _me_ join your group! But _her_," she pointed an accusing finger at Sakura, "Today's her first day, you barely even know her, and you're letting her join?! That's unfair!" she finished off.

"Hn. You're annoying." Sasuke mumbled. She gasped dramatically.

"And anyway, she's with me." Sai added, his grip on her waist tightening. Karin huffed and returned to her seat. Sasuke smirked, but it was all replaced by a frown.

'_Why the hell is Sai holding her like that?_' he thought angrily.

"Hey Teme! Earth to Sasuke!" Naruto shouted as he waved his hand in front of the Uchiha's face.

"Hn." He replied coolly. Sakura giggled.

"Just like always." She said. Sasuke looked at her.

"Hn?"

"Nothing." She grinned. "Oh! Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"How's Itachi?" _Now that ticked him off._

_

* * *

_

**Amnesia**  
**Chapter FOUR: It's Hard To Say  
[*- **Everything seems a plague in me.** -*]**

oo_ticklemeblue20_oo

"Wait. why'd you ask?"

"Because he's my _boyfriend_." She grinned.

"Hn. So?" he replied with a slight glare.

"I just wanna know how he's doing."

"Whatever."

"Anyway!" TenTen beamed, noticing the tense atmosphere. "Since we have a new member of Shinoichi, let's have a sleep over!" she squealed.

"Sure!" Ino and Hinata agreed, hi-fiving.

"Ok." The boys said boredly.

"Um. Can I say something. I don't know if it's my ninja genes kicking in, but, is Shinoichi derived from Shinobi and Kunoichi? Just saying." Sakura explained. Ino looked at Sakura in bewilderment. Shikamaru cleared his throat.

"Actually, Sakura, you're correct." Shikamaru said, smirking at her.

"D-did you just say you have ninja genes?" Hinata stammered, blinking curiously at Sakura.

"Yeah. But just hush. I know it's weird, and I don't look like a ninja at all, but yeah, pipe down,. That's our secret." Sakura stated, rubbing the back of her neck sheepishly.

"Are you crazy?! All of us here has those genes!" Naruto exclaimed, grinning from ear to ear. Sakura blinked _once._

_Twice._

_Thrice._

"Naruto, what genes do you speak of?" Kakashi asked, lowering his book just right for them to see his eyes.

"Nothing Kakashi-sensei."

"Hm. Carry on."

"Does that mean you all have special powers too?"

"Yup. Most of us in this class are. Like Kiba over there, he has dog sense, or something." TenTen said.

"And Lee. He's more on taijutsu though." Ino said.

"A-and K-Karin. If y-you notice, she's wearing long sleeves. Her special p-power is healing. You b-bite into her arm, and she'll g-give you enough e-energy to last a day. She never helped a-anyone in this school yet. Except S-Sasuke-san." Hinata stuttered.

"And Kakashi-sensei." Sasuke started. Everyone looked at him. "Kakashi-sensei has Sharingan, like mine."

"Tch. Even Oro-sensei." Naruto said softly.

"How do you know?" Sai finally spoke. Naruto shivered in horror.

"It wasn't something I wanted to see, but he has…a snake-like tongue. I mean, it really can extend."

"You saw it extend?"

"Yeah. He was eating lunch at his office, and then his apple fell of the tray. Instead of a normal person, he used his tongue to pick it up."

"Ewww!" all the girls shrieked, except for Sakura.

"I've seen worse." She shrugged.

"Oh? Who else?"

"Well… Sasori. He's creepy, but is super hot. But yeah, that's like incest. Anywayyy. Sasori is my uncle, and like, he doesn't feel. Or rather, he doesn't have emotions. He spends all of his time on those precious puppets he has. But I promise, he's a very kind person."

"Hm. So is my uncle, Deidara." Ino said. "He has—"

"—Tongues on his palms?!" Sakura whispered loudly.

"Yes! How'd you know?!" Ino asked.

"He's oji-sama's best friend!"

"What?! You're uncles are best friends?!" TenTen asked.

"Ahem." The three looked up to see a bored Kakashi staring down at them. The girls looked at the boys to see them snickering their heads off.

"Would you like to share your story to the class? Because _I_ think it's interesting." Kakashi smiled at them.

"Oh. Hello Kakashi-sensei. You're not the kind to eavesdrop, neh? If we liked to share it to the class, we shouldn't have been whispering. So if we we're talking loud, we're sorry, and yes, we'll keep quiet from now on yadda yadda yadda." she smiled sweetly. Kakashi laughed.

"I like your attitude Sakura. I'm guessing you'll be a good student." he grinned, and went back up front. He looked at the clock. He sighed.

"Goodbye, class. Please wait for your next teacher." and then he walked out.

"Nice one, Sakura." Neji smirked.

"So, about the sleep over. We meet up at the school gates at exactly 8PM. Don't forget your PJs." Ino said with a giggle.

"Ohayou, class." a beautiful woman, with black flowing hair and red eyes greeted.

"Ohayou, Ms. Kurenai."

"Please return to your seats." she smiled. Sakura bid goodbye to the group, and went back to her seat, with Sai trailing behind her. Karin snickered evilly, and put out her foot, in an attempt to trip the pinkette. Sai, who saw through the whole thing, did the only think he could do.

"Sakura, watch out!" he said, hugging her and tugging her backwards. Karin who was rolling her eyes, forgot to return her foot, and Sai stumbled into it. Sakura and Sai fell onto the floor with her on top, their faces only inches apart. He gulped. She blushed. Ino was fuming. Sasuke was standing up. Karin was laughing her head off.

Just when Sakura was about to get off of Sai, someone carried her.

"S-Sasuke? Thanks." she said, burying her face in his chest, because she can't take all the attention. He was carrying her bridal style, as girls (and boys) glared daggers at her.

Sakura, oh yes. _She_ was enjoying the whole thing.

"Aw man! How come he gets the hot chick?!" one of their classmates, probably Kiba, protested.

"How come she get's his attention?! Hmpf!" Ami and Yumi, the twins, retorted in unison. Sasuke just rolled his eyes, and put her down, helping Sai stand up.

"Thank you, Sasuke. If you hadn't done anything, those two might be half naked by now, and Kakashi would've been running in here, popcorn in one hand, enjoying the sight." Kurenai said, giggling softly. Sai and Sakura blushed heavily.

"Hey! I was just joking!" she added, laughing. "Oh, may I ask who you are?" she added, looking at Sakura.

"Oh. I'm Sakura. Sakura Haruno." she said, smiling.

"Welcome to Konoha University Ms. Haruno." Kurenai said, smiling back.

"Sai. Sorry about that. And thanks for saving me." she grinned.

"No problem, Sakura. We're just friends, ok? I won't dare to kiss you. The Uchiha might kill me." Sai said, mumbling the last part.

"What did you say? I didn't get the last part." Sakura asked.

"Nothing."

"So class!" Kurenai said, clasping her hands together, "I'm Kurenai Yuuhi, and I'm your Math teacher. Do you want us to discuss now?" she added, a grin etched on her face.

"Nooooo!" everyone whined.

"Do whatever you want then."

...

Ino was about to take out her cellphone when—

"Yamanaka. No cellphones in class." Sai smirked.

"Sai, Kurenai-sensei told us to do whatever we want, and I want to text."

"Ino, I was just joking." Sai chuckled. She giggled.

"I know. I just love you." she smiled. "—I mean! I love messing with you. T-that's what I said." she backfired quickly, breathing heavily.

...

"So, Sakura, where are you from?" Shikamaru asked.

"Well, I was born here in Konoha, but when I turned one, my parents and I moved to Suna, and we stayed there for 7 years. We moved to Sound too—"

"Wait. You lived in Sound?"

"Yeah. That's where I studied for my first grade onwards." she said. _'And that's where I met you.'_ she added in her mind.

"That's weird. I lived there too, with my brother—"

"—Itachi." she finished off, grinning widely.

"Aa."

"Can you tell him I said hello? Pleaseee?" she pleaded with a cute pout.

"Sure."

* * *

**UCHIHA MANSION:**

"Tadaima."

"Sasu-chan! You're home! I made you dinner!" his mother, Mikoto, said from the kitchen. He inhaled deeply, relishing the smell of the food being cooked.

"Brother. How's the first day of school?" Itachi smirked.

"As usual." Sasuke replied, trudging up the stairs.

"Fan girls still bothered you?"

"Aa." he nodded. "Oh. A friend of mine says hello."

"To me? Who?"

"Sakura." he remarked. Itachi gaped.

Mikoto, who was humming a tune, stopped suddenly, and peeped at the two. (The kitchen is just across the living room, where the two brothers are.)

"S-Sakura? Sakura?!" Itachi asked, still frozen in his spot.

"Yes."

"As in pink hair?! Green eyes?! Cute?!" he asked excitedly, grabbing Sasuke's shoulders and shaking him violently.

"Um. Yes." Sasuke said, awkwardly nodding his head in agreement.

"I miss her! Damn! I miss her sooo much!" Itachi exclaimed, pacing back and forth. Mikoto smiled, and went back to cooking.

_'So he finally found Sakura, eh? This is gonna be interesting.'_ she thought happily.

"What's your relationship with her anyway?" Sasuke snapped, annoyed.

"She's my _girlfriend_." Itachi said, trying to piss Sasuke off.

"Tch. Whatever." Sasuke glared, involuntary, and went upstairs.

_'Oh, he is so jealous.'_ Itachi smirked. He looked inside the kitchen to see Mikoto, banging the table with her hand, while the other hand clutched onto her stomach.

"O-oh my God! S-Sasu-chan was so j-jealous. H-his expression, HAHAHA, was p-priceless!"

Mikoto was laughing so hard that night. Itachi laughed with her. Sasuke looked at them when he went down. He just finished taking a bath.

"Um..." he raised an eyebrow. Laughter was his response. "I'm going out." he finished awkwardly and went out.

* * *

**MEETING AT THE GATES:**

"TenTen-chaaan! Where are they?" Sakura whined.

"How should I know?! They tell us to be here at exactly 8:00 and it's like," she checked her watch. "8:05PM!"

"TenTen, watch your temper." Neji warned.

"Oh my God!" she screamed.

"What now?" Neji asked, gritting his teeth,.

"I left my ointment at home! You know that I get an allergy when bugs bite me! C'mon!" she exclaimed, holding Neji's hand and running back to her house. Sasuke and Sakura was left alone.

"Hm. I guess we're alone now." Sakura stated, leaning on the wall. She listened to the chirping sound of the crickets.

"Yeah." Sasuke answered. A thought came up and he smirked.

"Why? You thinking of something?" he asked huskily.

"No." she said. She noticed he was walking closer to her.

He slammed his hands onto the wall behind her, trapping her in his arms. He leaned forward. She blushed.

"You look familiar, as if I saw you somewhere before." he said. She blushed as his eyes observed her face, his minty breath blowing onto her face.

"W-what are you doing, Sasuke?" she stuttered.

"If I kiss you right now," he whispered, as their noses touched. "Would you believe me when I say I love you?" he finished. She gulped. He was so ready to kiss those luscious lips.

CLOSER.

CLOSER.

CLOSER.

"Teme!"

FARTHER.

"What, Dobe?" he hissed, clenching his fists. Naruto saw the blush on Sakura's face, and the little tent etched on Sasuke's pants.

"Oh! For the love of— Teme, you rapist!" Naruto gasped. Sasuke's finger twitched.

"Dobe." he mumbled and turned his head away, hiding the blush that was forming on his pale cheeks.

"Uzumaki. You're late."Neji stated, entering the scene. TenTen was panting heavily behind him.

"No I wasn't! You were probably making out with TenTen! That's why she's panting, huh?!"

"Naruto, you pervert! We never did that!" TenTen blushed. Neji looked for Hinata.

"Uzumaki. Where's Hinata?"

"She's not with me."

"What? She told me you were gonna pick her up at our place?"

"Guys, I'm here." came up a soft voice. "Neji-san, I texted you. I told you I was taking Hanabi home."

"But Sakura," he glanced at her. "borrowed my cellphone."

"Ehehehe. Sorry..." she said as she handed him his phone.

"Who else is missing?" Sasuke finally spoke.

"Sai and—"

"Ino! Stop it!" that was definitely Sai. Two figures emerged from the darkness.

"Hey Ino-chan!" she greeted. Ino grinned and waved her hand.

"Sakura! Sai hugged her. Sakura giggled.

"Hey to you too, Sai." she smiled. The Uchiha grunted, and glared at him.

**'Jealous?'** Sasuke Inner asked wickedly.

_'Shut it, Inner. I'm not in the mood.'_

"Hey guys. Sorry I'm late." Shikamaru said lazily.

"Neh neh, it's fine." Sakura smiled.

"We're all here!" TenTen beamed. "C'mon then! It's a long way to Sasuke's house!"

* * *

"Oh my God!" Sakura gasped. Ino laughed.

"Sasuke's kind of rich."

"Tch. _Kind of_? His parents own a company. So does the Hyuugas over there." Naruto said.

"And the Uzumakis too." Neji said.

They entered the Uchiha Mansion. The pinkette was still in awe.

Okay, so the outside was great, but inside? It's like, thrice the size of her house!

She averted her eyes to the living room, and almost stopped breathing when she saw _him_.

* * *

_SNEAK PEEK: _'You don't like Sakura? That's just sad. Because your brain is my brain, and _our_ brain is full of Sakura's images.' his Inner pointed out.

**WOOT. done!**

**was it good? or bad?**

**Tell me through review! :D**

**BYE. :)**


	5. Tongue Tied

**Sorry for the late update. HAHA. a lot of things going on, I mean, it's summer vacation!**

**oh, yeah. woot!**

**enjoy! :D**

**

* * *

**

"S-Sakura?" the man stood up abruptly from his comfortable seat in the sofa. Sakura's breath hitched. He froze there, taking in her appearance. She finally spoke.

"Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh my God!" she exclaimed repeatedly while running towards him. She pounced on him as she wrapped her legs on his waist. The force made them topple over and fall down on the carpeted floor.

"Chi-Chi!" she laughed. He looked at their position. She was seating at his stomach, while he lay on the floor. He smirked.

"You know, this is kind of an interesting position. I mean, we aren't little kids anymore, Saki."

"Chi-Chi!" she blushed heavily.

"Missed me?" he backfired, smirking again.

"Of course I did." She said as she kissed his nose. He, in return, kissed her forehead. They grinned at each other.

Naruto, on the other hand, was stepping a little _too_ close to Hinata.

"N-Naruto-kun? W-what's the m-matter?" she asked, blushing heavily. Naruto gulped.

"Sasuke-teme's gonna explode. I can feel it."

* * *

**Amnesia  
Chapter FIVE: Tongue Tied  
[*- **Seems like some things are just not the same.** -*]**

oo_ticklemeblue20_oo

"How are youuu— ahhh! Put me down!" she whined, pounding on the intruders back.

"Hn."

"Sasuke! Put me down!" she whined again. Sasuke was carrying her in a fireman's carry.

"Sasuke, cool down. Jealous?" Itachi smirked. Sasuke smirked back.

"Maybe you _are_."

"Me? Itachi Uchiha? Puh-lease!"

"O c'mon Itachi. You said she was your girlfriend, and she said you were her boyfriend. I guess you still like her, and she still likes you."

"Oh, Sasuke! I didn't mean it that way!" Sakura said, as Sasuke put her down. "I meant, he was my _boy friend_. You know, a friend whose a boy?" she grinned. Sasuke raised an eyebrow at her, and gave Itachi a quick glance. Itachi was laughing.

"Same goes to me, Sasuke. A _girl friend_."

"Hn. Where's okaa?"

"Oh. Mom and dad went to another business trip to Singapore."

"Hn."

"What are you all doing here anyway?" Itachi asked, speaking to the group.

"Sleepover. Sakura's a new member in Shinoichi." Shikamaru said lazily.

"Ah. I see. Does she have—_those_ genes, too?"

"Aa." Neji answered briefly. Itachi turned to Sakura.

"You have ninja genes too?! Awesome! What can you do?"

"Um. Genjutsu. _Medical_ genjutsu, actually."

"Cool!" the girls beamed.

"Oh yeah, you never told me what you guys can do."

"We'll talk about that later. Now, we need to go outside and fix—"

"Um guys. It's gonna rain later actually. Don't teenagers watch the weather anymore?" Itachi informed.

"Yes Itachi. Teenagers like us watch violence and porn, thankyouverymuch." Sasuke said, smirking.

"Hm. I _also _know that teenagers like all of you have raging hormones. So, don't you _dare_ watch _those_ kind of movies with a girl and you alone. Some things might get a _little_ out of hand." Itachi laughed, and walked back to his room.

"Itach-saaaan!" the girls whined, blushing heavily.

"Hm. How about a game?" Sakura said, easing the tension.

"I'm in!" TenTen, Ino, and Hinata said in unison. They looked at each other, and laughed.

"We'll prepare the food." Sasuke said, walking to the kitchen with all the boys.

"Sasuke knows how to cook?" Sakura whispered.

"Yeah. One of the Uchiha's hereditary genes, I guess, which was passed on by Mikoto-san. Itachi didn't get it, so it'll only pass on to the second child. So that means, when Sasuke makes Uchiha babies, the second baby would have cooking skills." Ino giggled.

"How do you know that?" TenTen asked.

"I did…research." Ino said meekly. Hinata giggled.

"W-what game should we play now?"

"How about _'Act Out My Crush'_?" Sakura suggested slyly.

"How's it played?" the girls asked, inching closer to Sakura.

"Well, all you have to do is act out what your crush does, and we'll guess it."

"Sure! As long as no one says anything to the boys."

"Deal!"

"Who goes first?"

"Hinata, Ino, me, then TenTen. In alphabetical order." Sakura stated.

"O-oh…Ok." Hinata stuttered, and went in front. She bit her lip, and took out a pair of chopsticks from her bag, then showing it to the girls, with a toothy grin plastered on her face. The girls fell down anime style.

"You keep chopsticks in your bag?" Ino asked, a huge sweatdrop on the corner of her head, with a confused aura around her.

"Well, yeah. I'll explain later." Hinata said, grabbing a chair and sitting on it. She started acting.

"One more ramen please!" she shouted. Sakura giggled. The imaginary bowl of ramen was placed down in front of Hinata, as she used her chopsticks to eat it.

"Naruto!" the girls said in unison, while Hinata nodded her head in agreement. They rolled on the floor, laughing.

"HAHAHA. Hinata's so—HAHA—cute in acting!" TenTen said in between laughs. Ino was turning as red as her nail polish, while Sakura wiped an imaginary tear.

"Okay okay. Ino's next! Nice acting Hinata! I'm glad this sleepover helped you from not stuttering much."

"Me next!" Ino said, going in front. She grabbed a pencil and a piece of paper. She started drawing intently.

"Sai-san?" Hinata answered. Ino glanced at her and grinned. "Hinata got it!" she added.

"Sai draws?"

"Yeah. He also paints, carve, and a lot of sculptures are in his room. He's also good in pottery. I've seen them all." Ino chirped.

"Hm. He has a passion when it comes to art, neh?" Sakura asked. Suddenly, the piece of paper Ino was doodling on, flew in her face. She looked at it, and laughed again.

"Am I really _this_ thin, Ino?!" Sakura asked, still laughing. In the paper was a drawing of three girls, (in stick man style) with an arrow specifying who they are.

"I'm gonna save this." Sakura smiled. "For blackmail." She added evilly. Ino grinned from ear to ear.

"You're next, Sakura, the thinnest girl in the world." Ino said, sticking her tongue out at the pinkette.

"Well, I'm sure no one would know him. He's name Gaara." And the girls snapped their heads to the door when they heard a voice behind it.

'_Burn Sasuke!'_

"That was Naruto-kun's voice right?"

"Yeah." TenTen said suspiciously.

"I bet Naruto and Sasuke are fighting again, and guessing that they're in the kitchen, Naruto probably—"

"—wanted Sasuke to burn." Sakura finished, giggling. As her giggling dies down, all of their eyes widened.

"What if they burned down the house?!" they said in unison. They were about to bust the door open when someone opened it.

"Saki?" it's just Itachi.

"Chi-Chi? Is something wrong?"

"Nothing. I just heard Naruto scream, and I thought you were playing with fire."

"Then why did you go here? The boys are all in the kitchen."

"They are? That's weird. Because the lights there are turned off." Itachi said. "Well, have a nice sleepover." he added, walking downstairs. The girls blinked, looked at each other, then shrugged.

Itachi was shocked to see the lights was turned on, and the boys were cooking.

_'Hm. That's just...weird.'_

_

* * *

_

**WITH THE BOYS:**

"God. That was close." Sasuke said, panting slightly, turning the pizza dough in the air to make it bigger. He passed it to Naruto.

"But if was sure a good rush." Naruto grinned, rolling the ends of the dough to make the crust. He passed it to Sai.

"Well yeah, I guess. I haven't used my ninja agility for months." Sai smiled, spreading the pizza sauce. He passed it to Neji.

"Hn. Uzumaki, you're lucky no one saw us." Neji glared at Naruto, putting on the toppings. Some bell peppers, some pineapples, cubed ham, and pepperoni. He passed it back to Sai, who spread out another layer of sauce.

"Because guys spying on girls is embarrassing. "Sai informed, as he passed the pizza back to Neji, who put in some Mozzarella cheese. Neji passed it to Shikamaru.

"Itachi almost saw us. Good Kami. Why did you even think of saying that, Naruto?" Shikamaru asked, putting the pizza inside the oven. The boys sat down on the table seats.

"Because this Gaara person is making Teme jealous." Naruto grinned.

"No he wasn't!" Sasuke backfired quickly, which amused the boys.

"I know this is kind of unreasonable of me to ask, but, who do you guys like?" Neji asked, looking at them.

"Why'd you ask?" Sai questioned.

"Well, Uzumaki gave the topic, and I _am_ kind of curious." Neji said, clearing his throat.

"Well, yeah. So who goes first?" Sasuke asked. The guys looked at Neji.

"Why me?"

"Well, because you asked it!" Naruto said.

"Fine. I like TenTen." Neji stated, clearing his throat again as he _purposely_ dropped the cheese grater to hide his blush.

"Well, it's obvious that I like Sakura." Shikamaru said, looking at the window as he blushed. Sasuke _accidentally_ kicked Shikamaru's knee under the table. He mumbled a **sorry** when Shikamaru glanced at him.

"I like Hinata-chan!" Naruto beamed, and Neji did the same thing Sasuke did.

"Ouch! That hurt Neji!"

"Hn. Don't you dare and do something to her. And when you do, because I know your hormones are obliging you to, _please_ use protection." Neji said. Naruto boinked him in the head.

"Just because I like Hinata-chan doesn't mean I'll freakin' get into her Gucci pants! Even _I_ know that's inadequate!" Naruto huffed.

"Sai's next." Shikamaru informed.

"I like Ino."

"You do? I thought you liked Sakura."

"Oh no. I never did. We're just friends."

"Hn. I don't like anybody."

**'You don't like Sakura? That's just sad. Because your brain is my brain, and **_**our**_** brain is full of Sakura's images.'**

'Inner? You're here again?'

**'Just tell them you like her. No one's gonna tell.'**

"Teme! Don't you dare lie! I know you like Sakura-chan!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Fine fine! I like her! You happy now, Dobe?!" he snapped. They're head snapped to the sound of—

_TING!_

—the oven.

"Pizza!" Naruto remarked, pumping his fists in the air.

"We really did a good job." Shikamaru smirked.

"Once again," Sasuke spun around once with his heels. "Sasuke Uchiha made yet _another_ scrumptious pizza." he finished, a smug grin crossing over his features.

"And his sidekicks are always ready for action!" Naruto exclaimed.

"And now, our mission is to feed the hungry stomachs of our ladies." Neji smirked.

"Now that's just weird." Sai grinned. He put on the oven mitts and took out the pizza. Neji took two bottles of Coke in the fridge. Shikamaru was holding a tray of spoons, forks, and knives, and also, sachets of hot sauce. Sasuke was carrying nine plates, while Naruto carried nine plastic cups.

* * *

**WITH THE GIRLS:**

"I'm hungryyy." Hinata whined softly.

"Oh where, oh where has our knights in shining armor gone?" Sakura said dramatically.

"Grrr. I'm starving! Let's just go downstairs and see what's taking so long." TenTen groaned, standing up and walking towards the door. Just when she was about to step out, someone stepped in. And unfortunately, or _fortunately_—

_SMACK._

—she kissed the _corner_ of the lips of Neji Hyuuga.

TenTen, in this kind of situation—a situation, please note, she has never been in,— did the only thing she could do.

She _fainted._

And if you must know, TenTen _never_ faints. _NEVER._

The girls gasped and stood by her side.

"Good God." Neji breathed, shoving the Coke bottles onto the nearest person, apparently, Hinata. He crouched before TenTen's body, and carried her to the nearby room, the fourth guest room, and slammed the door behind him.

"Woah. That was...uncalled for." Ino spoke, in a state of shock.

"Dattebayo! Let's just eat the pizza! I'm hungry!" Naruto shouted. All of them nodded in agreement. Just when they were about to take a bite from the yummy pizza, they heard one of the most unexpected noise. They heard, _a moan_. Which came from the room Neji and TenTen were in.

"Damn it." they heard Neji curse.

"I'm losing my appetite." Shikamaru said.

"I'm sure they aren't doing_ it_." Sakura mumbled, blushing slightly.

"Better safe than sorry."

"L-let's just...go downstairs. T-this is scaring m-me." Hinata stuttered. The group nodded and carried their plates and plastic cups downstairs.

* * *

"My gosh! I totally love this pizza!" Sakura exclaimed, gobbling on the pizza slice she had as if it was the last food on Earth.

**'Hm. She is the only girl I know who eats messy in front of a boy. That's good, don't you think so, Sasuke?' his Inner cackled.**

'_I agree with you. It's actually a...turn-on._' Sasuke replied.

"I'm sleepy." Shikamaru yawned. Sakura giggled.

"You always are." she grinned. She yawned as well.

"Can we go to bed now?" Ino whined, rubbing her eye drowsily.

"I guess so." Sasuke muttered, and started picking up the plates. Sakura saw this and helped along. She stacked the plastic cups together. He glanced at her, ans she smiled at him.

"I'll help you."

The both of them stood up, and headed towards the kitchen. Unknown to the both of them, that there was a small puddle of water on the floor, and unluckily Sakura slipped. Sasuke's reflex kicked in, and he practically threw the plates on the table, and caught Sakura just when she was about to make contact with the floor. The plastic cups, which she threw in the air, was swiftly caught by Sasuke. He put it on the table behind him. She reveled at his aroma. He smelled like chocolates. She smiled sweetly, and pecked his cheek.

"Arigatou, Sasuke-kun." she said, putting the plates and cups in the sink.

He almost smiled, hearing the added -kun from her for the _first time_.

"Sakura-chaaan." Naruto whined when she emerged from the kitchen.

"What's wrong?"

"The girls are asleep. And we just can't leave them on the floor." Shikamaru said lazily, nudging Ino's head slowly. Sai glared at him for a moment.

"Hm. Neji's with TenTen right?" Naruto informed. He gave glances to all the boys, then glanced at the girls. Sakura was still confused.

"Okay then." Sai said, getting Naruto's point. "I'll carry Ino."

"I'll carry Hinata-chan!" Naruto exclaimed, making the dark haired mistress stir slightly.

"Oh. I guess Shikamaru can sleep with us, right?"

"Nah. I wake up in the middle of the night and I might wake you up. I'll stay here." Shikamaru said, and lain on the couch.

"Hn. That's settled. We sleep in my room then, Sakura."

Sasuke trudged up the stairs, while Sakura headed back to the kitchen to get a glass of water. When she went up, Sasuke was no where to be found. Sakura was thankful that Sasuke's door was navy blue, making it more easier to spot. (the doors inside the mansion are white.)

As she stepped in the room, the lights were not yet switched on.

"Sasuke-kun? Are you here?" she whispered. Silence answered. She searched for the light switch when she touch something hard.

"What the hell? Is this another door?" she asked herself, her hands roaming around. Her hands went up, and she felt something velvety, like hair. She breathed in and smelled a very familiar perfume.

"Smells like...Axe: Dark Temptation." she laughed quietly.

"Actually, it's Atlantis." a voice boomed, and she squeaked slightly.

Then she felt something soft on her lips.

The lights switched on.

Her eyes widened.

* * *

_SNEAK PEEK: _"You are _so_ on!" Sakura screamed in confidence. A major food fight broke out.

**doneee! :D**

**HAHA. thanks a lot for the reviews. ^_^**

**I'll update sooner from now on. For you, you, and you! :P**

**BYE. :)**


	6. Love Story

**I pledge that I will finish this story before summer vacation is OVER. :D**

**I love the reviews! SRSLY! :D**

**

* * *

**

"Sa-ku-ra." Sasuke breathed in between kisses. Sakura never even noticed that she was kissing him back.

_'Innerrr! What am I suppose to do now? This is my first time!'_ Sakura whined. She heard her Inner laugh maniacally.

**'Just keep doing what you're doing. I can see that Sasuke's loving it.'**

_'How can he love it when I'm not doing anything?!'_

**'Jump him.'**

_'What?!'_

**'Jump him!'**

Too caught up with her thoughts, she _did_ jump him. Or more likely, _pounced_ on him.

* * *

**Amnesia  
Chapter SIX: Love Story  
[*- **Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone.** -*]**

oo_ticklemeblue20_oo

She wrapped her legs around his waist, as he kissed her more passionately than ever.

"God damnit Sakura." he sneered against her lips. He licked her bottom lip, but she never opened her mouth. He pinched her hip, and she gasped, taking this time to dart his tongue inside her cavern. She moaned, and wrapped her arms around his neck.

**'Temptation is **_**such**_** a sin.'** Sasuke's Inner chuckled.

He laid her on his bed, as he started attacking her jawline and neck with feverish kisses. He bit the skin on her neck, as she fought back the urge to scream. She raked her nails down his exposed back, (he took off his shirt when he entered his room.) as he hissed in approval, letting out a guttural groan. He went back up to her lips, as they exchanged mind blowing kisses. Just when he was about to unbutton her green pajama top, her hands pushed him away gently, breaking the lip lock.

"S-stop." she choked out, as she turned her back to him on the bed. She hugged the pillow beside her, as tears streamed out of her eyes, falling into the sides of her face, and eventually, onto the pillow. Sasuke, on the other hand, laid down beside her, raking his fingers onto his raven locks.

_'Did I do something wrong?'_

**'Maybe she really liked this Gaara fellow.'**

_'Hn. What does he have that I don't anyway?'_

**'A romantic side.'**

_'I have a romantic side. what do you call that kiss I gave her just now?'_

**'That was not romantic, that was lust.'**

_'Hn.'_

"G-Gaara-kun..." she sobbed, holding onto the necklace he gave her before. Sasuke can't see her face now. She was turned away from him, and her back was the only view he can see from her. His eyes softened. He scooted over to her and pulled her into an embrace. One, because she was at the edge of the bed, and two, because he missed her warmth. At all his clumsiness, he found her hands and linked it with his.

She froze slightly, as he buried his head deeply into her hair. He smelled her hair, and something akin to a smile etched onto his face.

**'She smells like vanilla, neh?' **his Inner said calmly.

"Sakura. Gomen nasai. I shouldn't have never done that." he whispered, tightening his hold on her.

"I-iie, Sasuke. It's fine. I-I was just...surprised. That was my first time, a-and I didn't want it to go out of hand." she said softly. She involuntarily scooted even more closer to him, just enough for her back to feel his well toned chest.

"Forget him." he demanded quietly, nipping at her earlobe. She _almost_ moaned.

"Forget who?" she asked.

"Gaara." he answered, ghosting a kiss onto her neck. She twirled around, and finally saw the glint of emotion in his eyes. It was clear that he was hurt. She bit her lip at their close proximity. Their noses were touching, their chests meshed together, and their hands, entangled with each other.

"Sasuke." she whispered, planting a soft kiss on his lips. She smiled sweetly, as he gave her a sweet smirk. (if that was possible.) He took his right hand and used his thumb to wipe the tears out of her eyes.

"Aishiteru." Sasuke confessed, closing his eyes and wishing that when he opens them, it was all just a dream. And as he opened his obsidian orbs—

"Aishiteru wa, Sasuke-kun."

—he took his wish back.

* * *

**THE NEXT DAY: 7:18 AM**

"Hinata-chan! Do you know where Teme keeps the noodles?" Naruto asked, opening every cabinet he sees.

"No, Naruto-kun. Why don't you ask him?" Hinata requested, helping the blond.

"I'm too lazy. Can't you use Byakugan?"

"Neji-san and I promised each other to never use our kekkai genkai anymore."

"Oh. Come on then. let's ask Teme." he said, and held Hinata's hand. She blushed, when he squeezed it.

"You're hand's cold Hinata-chan. C'mere, I'll make you warm." he smiled, as he wrapped his right arm around her waist, and hugged her.

"T-thanks, Naruto-kun." she stammered, resting her head on his shoulder. As they climbed up the stairs, Neji and TenTen were on their way downstairs.

"Uzumaki. Hinata." Neji greeted sternly, throwing Naruto a _'don't-hurt her'_ glare. TenTen waved at them and gave Hinata a teasing smile. Hinata blushed.

"Where are you going, Neji-san?" Hinata asked.

"We're going to the mall. Wanna join us?" TenTen smiled.

"Sure! But we need to—"

"Hey guys! Can we join, too?!" Ino beamed from upstairs, with Sai behind her.

"Sure." Neji said briefly.

"Wait! Sasuke-teme and Sakura-chan should join too!" Naruto exclaimed, and dashed upstairs to Sasuke's room. As he opened the door, he shut it back again, and laughed.

"What's wrong?" Shikamaru groaned, trudging up the stairs, while stretching his arms.

"Sakura-chan and Sasuke-teme are inside." Naruto grinned.

"We know that, Naruto." Shikamaru deadpanned.

"Look inside." Naruto snickered. As Sikamaru opened the door and peeped inside, his left eye twitched, and he fell down anime style. The girls blinked and looked at each other, and they ran to the door, curiosity evident in their eyes.

"That's so cuteee." Ino cooed.

There, sleeping in the king sized bed, was Sasuke and Sakura, too close for comfort.

Sasuke's left arm was snaked around Sakura's waist, while his right arm covered his eyes from the sun's rays.

Sakura's head was placed at the crook of Sasuke's neck, her hands resting on his chest. The black covers hid their lower extremities.

"Are they naked?!" Neji snapped. TenTen sweatdropped.

"No! What the heck Neji?!" TenTen retorted, boinking his head. Naruto rolled his eyes.

"As if you guys didn't do it last night."

"Whaaat?! We never did_ that_!" TenTen remarked, ready to pound Naruto into bloody pulp.

"Hush you two! You'll wake them up!" Sai hissed, adding the final touches of his sketch.

"C'mon, let's just leave them." Neji stated, going downstairs. The others nodded and followed suit.

* * *

Emerald orbs adjusted to the light in the room. She looked up to see Sasuke still sleeping. She raised her hand, and took his right arm away from his eyes. She used her fingers to outline his face, as she smiled.

Just as she was outlining his lips, his hand shot out suddenly, and stopped her.

"What are you doing, Sakura?" he asked, eyes still closed.

"Nothing. You just look peaceful when you're asleep." she answered, giving him a peck on the lips, and stood up. She stretched.

"I'm hungry."

"Hn. I think someone's downstairs. And judging by the noise they're making—" Sasuke heard a plate make contact with the kitchen counter, and the sound of the cereal being out in it. "—it's Itachi." he finished, smirking.

"Yey!" she smiled. She took a robe she saw hanging on Sasuke's closet. She wore that, and ran downstairs.

As Sasuke was on his way to the bathroom to take his morning bath, he heard her greet Itachi with her usual 'Chi-Chi' and his 'Saki'.

He chuckled.

"Chi-Chi. Weird name." he smirked, and closed the bathroom door.

* * *

**DOWNSTAIRS:**

"Chi-Chi. Where do you keep your pastas?" Sakura asked. Itachi raised an eyebrow at her.

"Why?" he asked, sipping his coffee.

"I want to make spaghetti!" she beamed. Itachi laughed, stood up and helped Sakura prepare the meal.

Sakura took the ingredients from the fridge, while Itachi took out the needed utensils.

"Chi-Chi, can you boil the water in the casserole, please?" Sakura smiled sweetly. Itachi kissed her. She blushed.

"Sure, Saki."

_'Did he just...kiss me?_' she thought, licking her lips in disbelief. He heard him chuckle.

"Can't I kiss my brother's girlfriend?" Itachi asked playfully, kissing her again. Sakura almost melted.

"But Chi-Chi! That's not allowed! What if Sasuke caught you kissing me? It'll all be _KABOOM_ in our relationship!" Sakura cried out, blushing madly.

"W-wait! Who even told you we were together! I-I take back what I said! We aren't together!" she whined. Itachi laughed.

"Either way, the kisses I gave you were brotherly kisses. I will never try to steal Sasuke's girl. Even if the two of you aren't together. YET." Itachi stated, pecking her lips again.

"Hm. Then if I kiss you, it's still fine?"

"Yeah. You're kinda like a sister I never had. Or a sister I was _supposed_ to have." Itachi muttered, putting pasta in the boiling water.

"What? You were supposed to have a sister?" Sakura whispered.

"Otou didn't want a girl in our family. He said that an Uchiha girl is some sort of bad luck, and that was why okaa was forced to abort her."

"That's sad." she whispered sadly, as she stirred the spaghetti sauce.

"Yeah. That's why I treasure you _so_ much." he said in a hushed tone, holding her hand, (which was the one she was using to stir the sauce), as he helped her mix it evenly. She blushed slightly, when his chest made contact with her back.

He lifted the spatula to his level, as he tasted the sauce.

"Tastes good." he smirked, his hand still over hers as together, they stirred the sauce.

"Can I taste it?" she smiled up at him innocently. She tiptoed until her lips brushed against his lightly, as she licked her lips.

"Yeah! It does taste good!" she giggled, still mixing the sauce. He chuckled and went back to the pasta, took it away from the stove, and drained the water from it.

"Thanks for helping out, Chi-Chi." she smiled, giving him a peck on the cheek, and went to the dining room to prepare.

The two of them never noticed the angry Uchiha going up the stairs and punching the wall.

* * *

"Sasuke-kun! Breakfast is ready!" Sakura beamed, opening his door, and walking inside. She was pinned down to the bed, as a bruising kiss to her lips made her gasp.

"Am I not enough anymore, Sakura?" he growled at her, his Sharingan boring into her wide emerald ones.

"W-what are you t-talking about, Sasuke-kun?" she stuttered.

"You kissed my _brother _behind my back. Tell me, how many times did the two of you did that while you were downstairs?!"

"Three times." she whimpered. She wasn't really sure why she answered.

"And the kiss you gave him was the fourth, right? How did it taste?" he asked mockingly.

"God, Sasuke! That was just a freakin' kiss! You know that I love you! D-do you think I don't love you enough?"

"No! I know that, but—"

"Now it's my fault?! Well, sorry if I thought it was okay to kiss a brother of mine!" Sakura shouted.

"Can we just—! Stop fighting, already? I can't take you screaming at me." Sasuke sighed, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"I—I don't understand why I can't kiss your brother."

"Sakura, he's my brother, and I'm your boyfriend. Don't you think it's kind of weird?"

"I guess so. But c'mon Sasuke, you know that we're just friends, and we'll stay like that forever. I love _you._" she emphasized, kissing his cheek too.

"I just...got jealous because I saw how the two of you were so close together."

"You were jealous because of that? We were even more closer last night. At least he didn't take off my clothes." she giggled.

"Hey! In my defense, I never got to take off your clothes." he smirked, as he held onto Sakura's hand, and dragged her downstairs.

"Bro! You have got to taste what what Sakura made! It's awesome!" Itachi exclaimed.

* * *

**Sakura-Sasuke-Itachi **_(their seating arrangement)_

The trio sat down.

"Where are the others?" Sakura asked.

"They went out. You know Naruto. He can't live without his beloved—"

"—ramen." they said in unison. She giggled while the two boys chuckled.

"Dig in!" she chirped. They passed each other the pasta, sauce, and the cheese.

"This is very good. I think we have new cook." Sasuke said, twirling his fork around the pasta.

"I don't want to be your slave." she huffed.

"Of course you won't. but I'm sure you'd be my wife." Sasuke smirked and kissed her gently. His smirk grew wider when he saw her blush.

"Woah, bro. Don't get married yet. I still don't have a girlfriend. Do you know your'e gonna ruin my rep when everyone knows my little brother got married before I do?"

"Rep? Tch. You can't lose what you never had." Sasuke mumbled.

"Hey!" Itachi retorted. He threw a strand of spaghetti on Sasuke but Sakura's head was the one it landed on. She huffed and took a handful of her spaghetti and threw it at Itachi. But Sasuke, unaware of the game, was hit instead.

And so Sasuke threw spaghetti at the both of them. They glanced at one another, and glared playfully.

Itachi threw spaghetti at the couple as he swiftly hid behind the chair, using it as a shield.

"You are _so_ on!" Sakura screamed in confidence. A major food fight broke out.

Spaghetti was on the walls, on the floor, on the ceiling, and on their bodies.

Sakura looked at Sasuke to see that pasta strands was on his hair, sauce was in his face, and some meatballs found its way to the inside of his t-shirt. She stifled a laugh.

"Okay! This is such a Kodak moment!" she laughed. As if on cue, Itachi brought out a camera. She laughed even more.

"Come one Sasuke-kun!" she smiled as she dragged him for the picture.

"Hn." he mumbled as he took his place next to Sakura. Itachi was also beside Sakura. So basically, she was in between the Uchihas.

The self timer on the camera was on.

"Ok! Strike a pose, smile...or smirk." Itachi said, gazing at Sasuke at the last part. Sasuke just rolled his eyes and looked at the camera.

_BEEP-_

_BEEP-_

_BEEP-_

_BEEEEEP!_

_CLICK!_

Sakura smiled at the picture.

She was grinning from ear to ear with her hands in a peace sign. Itachi was giving Sasuke and Sakura bunny ears. Sasuke was holding Sakura's waist and a smirk was plastered in his face.

She felt soft lips on her cheek.

"I love you." Sakura said sincerely.

"Hn. You should be. Because I love you too." he answered, giving her a small smile. She giggled.

"I feel sticky. I'm gonna take a bath. So...where's the bathroom?"

"The door next to my room, to the left." Sasuke said, removing some spaghetti strands on his hair. She nodded her head, and went up to take her bath.

* * *

_SNEAK PEEK:_ "Sasuke..." she breathed. She licked her index finger seductively and traced little circles along his exposed chest. He gulped. She smirked.

**finally! XD**

**it's doneee! whee! :P**

**BYE. :)**


	7. Realize

**Poker FaceBook! HAHA. um. yeah. got it somewhere. XD**

**anywayyy. ENJOY. :3**

**

* * *

**

"So, Sasuke..." Itachi started off innocently, as he sat down with him on the sofa. "Are you and Sakura together?" he smirked.

"Hn. We've been together for a long time now." Sasuke replied briefly.

"I know. But it wasn't _official_. Does that mean, it's official now?" Itachi pushed.

"Aa." he said, giving Itachi a loopsided grin.

And yes. Sasuke was _damn_ proud.

* * *

**Amnesia  
Chapter SEVEN: Realize  
[*- **No, it's never gonna be that simple.** -*]**

oo_ticklemeblue20_oo

"You're lucky to be with Sakura, you know. With that beauty of hers, I'm guessing she has a _lot_ of suitors—"

"—including you."

"—including me, that—wait! You baka!" Itachi remarked, hitting Sasuke on the head. Said person shot the other one a glare.

"As I was saying," Itachi said, clearing his throat. "You're lucky because you and Sakura had been very close friends when you were little kids, and—"

"Wait! We were childhood friends?" Sasuke snapped.

"Yes. So stop interrupting me." Itachi said, pinched the bridge of his nose to hide his annoyance.

Suddenly, a blurry image flashed in Sasuke's mind.

"Wha—" he trailed off, as more images flashed faster an faster, making a short movie in his head. He heard mysterious, yet familiar voices.

_**Nice to meet you Sasu-kun!**__ Sakura_

_**This is Sakura. **__Itachi_

_**Someone like you...**_ _Me?_

"Ahh!" Sasuke growled, receiving a concerned look from Itachi.

"Are you okay, bro?"

"I'm fine. It's just that...these flashes, they were...familiar." he stated, his eyes hardening.

_'He's starting to remember.'_ Itachi thought.

"Hn. Don't bother it much Itachi. It was just a blurry image." Sasuke mumbled. But deep inside, he was curious.

Itachi sighed and nodded his head, as Sasuke went back up to his room.

* * *

Sakura opned the bathroom door, feeling clean and fresh. She slipped on her Havaianas slippers, and stepped out. Her eyes widened and she quickly rushed back inside.

_'Oh my God. Itachi and Sasuke are downstairs. They'll see me!_' she thought frantically.

**'Hah! I told you, you should've bought a new towel! Look at you, all wet and a mid thigh towel wrapped around yourself.'** her Inner cackled mockingly.

_'Help me, Inner!'_

**'Just go. Sasuke's door is five steps away! As if those two would rape you!'**

_'B-but!'_

**'Anyway, there's nothing to look at.'**

_'Hey!'_

She huffed quietly and silently prayed that no one would see her.

_'So far so good. Yeah! Three more steps, anddd—!'_

_CRASH._

When she opened Sasuke's door, he—who was topless, and was about to step out—bumped into her.

They landed on the floor, with a soft _THUD._

As she opened her eyes, she saw the position they were in.

Sasuke was hovering over her small frame, with his hands on either sides of her head. One of his leg in between her slightly parted legs. His head was only inches away from hers.

Her eyes went wide as she saw that look in his eyes. _Lust._ But she smiled softly, as she saw how hard it took him not to just ravish her on the spot.

An evil idea popped up in her mind, and she smiled huskily up at him.

"Sasuke..." she breathed. She licked her index finger seductively and traced little circles along his exposed chest. He gulped. She smirked.

Balancing herself on her elbows, she brought her face even closer to his. He lowered his head and soon, their lips were already touching.

Her lips would linger over his, but everytime he would respond, she would move away.

_'This is so fun. Torturing him is so sweeeeet!'_ she gushed to herself.

"Sakura." he growled in annoyance. She giggled.

"Get off, Sasuke-kun!" she whined, trying to pry him away.

"Kiss me." he demanded, smirking.

"But_—_"

"No buts."

"Fine." she gave in. She gave him a peck on the lips.

"There. Now get off!"

"Hn. That wasn't enough."

"Oh c'mon! Please?"

"No." he stated firmly.

"Hmpf."

She kissed him again, this time, really _savoring_ the moment. Until_—_

"Teme! We brought back pizza! Come down!" that was definitely Naruto. The Uchiha grunted and stood up, as Sakura went inside Sasuke's room to dress up.

* * *

"Where's Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked.

"Upstairs. Putting on some clothes." Sasuke mumbled, and took a slice of the Hawaiian pizza. Naruto gasped.

"What?! What did you do to her?!"

"She took a bath and she's dressing up, Dobe!" Sasuke snapped.

"Oh. I thought the two of you were doing _something_." Naruto said, looking at Sasuke for any reaction.

"We were about to." he muttered.

"Woah! You're making me an uncle already?" Itachi joined the conversation, taking a slice of the pizza as well. Soft footsteps were heard and the pinkette bobbed into the room, with a grin.

"Hey Sai!" she beamed. Sai grinned back, and hugged her.

"Hey, I wanna show you something." Sai said, holding her hand and brought her to the living room. The wall was blocking Sasuke's view from the two of them. There were rustles and the sound of zippers being opened. Sasuke was in his stoic facade, but inside, he was going crazy.

_'What the hell are they doing in there?'_

"Oh my God, Sai!" she yelled.

"Hey! Don't rip it apart, that's my favorite!" Sai backfired.

"Rip _what_ apart?" Ino asked, thinking back to what Sai was wearing today. It was that black, long sleeved Gothic shirt with the dragon drawn on it. **His favorite**. Ino's jaw fell.

Ino and Sasuke were looking at the living room with panicking eyes.

"Sai!" Sakura squealed, as she ran back to the kitchen, with Sai running after her.

"Give it back!"

"No! You'll post this in FaceBook for the whole world to see!"

"I'm not!"

"Yes you are!"

"I promise! I won't!"

"But can I keep it?"

"Why?"

"Because it's so cute! Even _I_ never knew how cute _we_ look together." she laughed, getting away from the obstacles blocking her way.

_'We? As in...Sai and her?'_ Sasuke thought, looking at the two running figures.

He was getting impatient. He breathed in, and out again, and waited for Sakura to run in front of him. As soon as she did, he grabbed her waist, and stopped her from running. She was panting heavily while clutching onto a piece of paper. He took it away from her hands and examined it._ Oh._

Sketched on the paper was Sakura and him, sleeping. He looked at the date and saw that it was today. A blush found it way to his cheeks. Luckily, his bangs were covering his face, so was the piece of paper.

"Don't you just love it, Sasuke-kun?! It's us!" she giggled. Ino gave out a sigh of relief.

"Sai-kun! I thought you were doing something in there!" Ino said, hugging the brunette tightly.

"What?! Ino-piiig! You're together?" Sakura asked, biting onto Sasuke's half-eaten pizza. Sasuke kissed her tenderly, and quickly broke the kiss with a smirk.

"Yeah! I guess the both of you are together now, too?" Ino asked back, sticking her tongue out.

"Yeah." Sakura said shyly.

"So...have you two, you know...mingled together?" Ino asked innocently, giving Sakura a teasing nudge to the shoulder.

"Ino!" Sakura blushed.

* * *

"Well, we gotta go. School tomorrow." TenTen said. All of them groaned, but walked out the door anyway. They bid goodbye to Sasuke and thanked him for the sleepover.

Sakura gave him a kiss, which_ almost _turned into a full blown make-out session if only Itachi and the others didn't pull them away from each other.

"Bye Sasuke-kun! Stay safe! I love you!" she chirped, and gave him a flying kiss. Sasuke smirked, and blushed slightly. The whole neighborhood could hear the last part, and most of his fan girls were on the same block as he was.

He did the same, but only said that she stay safe, along with the others, so no one would suspect.

As he closed the door, he saw Itachi bringing the box of pizza with him as he watched TV. He shook his head, smirking, and followed suit.

This has got to be the _best_ sleepover he had ever been in.

* * *

_SNEAK PEEK: _When the man saw Sakura's feet only inches away from him, he lifted her into the air, his hand strangling the pinkette's delicate neck.

**have an idea who the man is? actually, it's hard. because I'm sure you don't now him yet. or do you? XD**

**sorry if it's short. that's the least I can do for now. SORRY.**

**HAHA. anywaysss. REVIEW!**

**BYE. :)**


	8. Weak

**wahaaa! I just love updating. especially when my two most favorite persons are reviewing! (oh yes! you know who you are. right?) XD**

**so. um. this chapter reflects most on the other couples. HAHA. :D**

**enjoy! ^_^**

**

* * *

**

A man walked down the hallway, towards his locker. His obsidian eyes observed the hallway. _Empty_. He sighed. He hated being_ too _early.

He opened his locker and groaned.

Another heap of love letters to burn. Ugh.

**'These fangirls are adding to the effect of global warming! Have mercy on the Earth!' **his Inner reprimanded.

He smirked when he saw the picture Sakura and him taped onto his locker door. It makes him smile every time. It was the picture they took during the spaghetti fight. He brought his attention to the mirror in his locker, and his eyes widened when he saw the red-haired girl in the background.

_'Ugh. Why now?'_

_

* * *

_

**Amnesia  
Chapter EIGHT: Weak  
[*- **Your love is so sweet, it knocks me right off of my feet.** -*]**

oo_ticklemeblue20_oo

"Sasuke-kun!" she slurred, and latched onto Sasuke's muscular arm.

"Get off, Karin." he warned.

"I missed you!" she beamed, ignoring his statement.

"Well I didn't." he mumbled as he tried to pry off the girl.

"Sasuke-kun?" a soft voice boomed through the hallways. Her emerald eyes turned into slits when she saw _that_ hugging what was _hers._

"Karin. What are you doing to _my_ Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked, her hands turning into fists. Sasuke smirked.

_'I love it when she's all possessive.'_ he thought proudly.

"_Your_ Sasuke? Are you going blind? Do you see how _beautiful _we look together?"

"Heh. The only thing that looks beautiful together is you and that mop." she smirked, as she pointed to the dripping-with-dirty-water mop. Karin made a scowl of disgust.

"Don't joke, Forehead. Who can ever learn to love you?"

"I do." Sasuke said firmly. Sakura smiled.

"And FYI, Karin, he's my boyfriend."

"N-no way! Sasuke-kun! Tell me this isn't real!" Karin screeched.

"Oh, it's real alright."

"Hmpf! He'll break up with you soon." the redhead glared at the pinkette, and stormed off.

"Nice one, Sakura." Sasuke chuckled.

"Thanks, Sasuke-kun.' she giggled.

* * *

**SCIENCE CLASS:**

"Okay class! Today, we're going to talk about mitosisss and meiosisss." Orochimaru stated. The whole class groaned.

"So, who know the stages of meiosis?"

"Pick me! Over here!" Naruto shouted, raising his hand.

"Naruto it's meiosis. Not _mayonnaise._" Orochimaru retorted. The whole class laughed.

"I know! I really know! Please?" he pressed.

"Fine. Enumerate."

"Prophase, Metaphase, Anaphase, and Telophase!" he grinned.

Hinata, who was sitting beside him, smiled admiringly.

_'I'm glad I tutored him.'_

"Hinata-chan! Arigatou! Without you, I didn't know what to say!" he exclaimed, and hugged her tightly. She blushed a heavy shade of crimson.

"Hey Naruto! I think you broke her!" Kiba laughed.

"Huh? Hinata-chan?! Do you have a fever?! Wake up!" he said frantically.

"Bring her to the clinic, Naruto." the teacher said. Naruto nodded his head and rushed while he carried Hinata's unconscious form in his arms.

* * *

**GYM CLASS:**

"Ok maggots! Pick a partner. Boy and girl." Anko, their teacher, yelled out.

"Um...hey Neji..." a girl with green hair greeted, as she linked her hands around his.

"Back off sister! He's with me!" TenTen roared. Neji smirked.

"Sorry Yumi. But, first come, first serve." Neji shrugged. Yumi frowned and met up with her friends.

"Ugh! I can't stand her!"

"No one in this school does. Except her friends."

"Hmpf!" she huffed, blowing a strand of hair that escaped from her chinese buns. "Anyway!" she grinned at Neji. "Partner! Track and Field! And were racing against each other! This is gonna be fun."

"No. It gonna be _boring_. I'm going against a girl. Easy."

"Hey! I can be good too!"

"Is that a challenge?"

"Why? Do you want it to be?"

"Hn. Then it's settled. Neji Hyuuga never backs down on a challenge. Remember that, TenTen." he smirked.

"Since Nejia nd TenTen are ready, let them start off first." Anko said. The two crouched down to their positions.

"Ready, get set, BE YOUTHFUL, and go!" Gai, their other gym teacher, remarked.

The two raced.

* * *

"Hah! Beat that Neji!"

"You only won because of your neck."

**'Your creamy, long neck.'** his perverted Inner drawled.

"Hey! Are you calling me a giraffe?!"

"No." he dismissed, walking away. He smirked, and looked back. "I'm calling you beautiful." he finished, as he left a blushing TenTen in the middle of the court.

* * *

**ART CLASS:**

"Today, we will be modeling clay, yeah. So pick a partner, boy and girl. The boy will mold while the girls can model in anyway they like. We have Sasori-danna as my partner, yeah." Deidara, their art teacher, instructed.

"Good day to you all." Sasori greeted.

"Ah. Look at them danna. Soon, they'll be like us. Professionals, yeah."

"I love the way you made the girls model. It's another way to show beauty as eternal art."

"Danna, art is something quick, but gives a big impact on people. Like lightning, for example."

"No, Deidara. Art is, _and forever will be_, an eternal form of beauty." Sasori backfired.

"Ino!" an outburst from the back of the room was heard.

"Shut up Sai! I wish Sakura was here!"

"Ino. Sai. Is there a problem, yeah?" Deidara asked.

"There's no problem, oji-san!" Ino said.

"Ino eh? You're Sakura's friend, right?" Sasori asked, looking at Ino.

"Yes. You're his uncle, neh?"

"Aa."

There was an awkward silence. Apparently, the whole class was interested in the subject, which isn't even interesting at all.

"Go on, yeah. You need to show me at least the body of your partner, yeah." Deidara huffed and turned to Sasori.

"It's funny how our nieces are best friends. Just like we are now." Deidara said, grinning slightly.

As the two teachers talk to each other...

"Sai!" Ino squealed.

"What? I think it's nice. Don't you like it?"

"I _love_ it! But...am I really that...er..._busty_?"

"Yes. I examined your body last time. When I...walked in on you changing your clothes." Sai said, looking away from her gaze.

"Sai, it's beautiful. It's like a mini me!" she giggled, touching the surface. It was so detailed, down to the unnoticeable color of her belt buckle.

"That's quite a nice clay model you have there." Sasori boomed. Sai saw how Ino jumped at the sudden voice.

_'Gosh. When Sakura said he was creepy, he really is.'_ she thought, holding a hand to her fast beating heart. A comforting arm wrapped around her shoulder.

"Thanks, Sai." Ino smiled. Just when she was about to lean in—

"No PDA, Yamanaka." Deidara said firmly, still continuing to model some kind of small bird in his hand.

Ino just laughed.

* * *

**LUNCH BREAK: THREE-WAY LANE  
(Their school happens to have three lanes. One that lead directly to the cafeteria, while the other two were from left to right.)**

"What are we gonna eat, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked, as they walked down the left aisle path.

"Whatever they cooked." Sasuke mumbled, wrapping his right arm around her waist.

"Hey Ino, TenTen, Hinata!" Sakura greeted, waving her hand at the girls heading their direction.

"Teme!" Naruto grinned. He was with Neji, Sai, and Shikamaru. They were in the lane directly in front of the cafeteria.

"Let's eat together! Shinoichi's all here!" TenTen chirped.

They were about to enter the cafeteria, when the doors were forced open. A boy was thrown out, blood dripping from the corner of his mouth, and landed on the floor, unluckily banging his head on the wall. The group was sure there was a fight.

The tables and chairs were scattered everywhere, as students hid behind it, scurrying away.

Sakura, being too curious, peeped inside. Her emerald orbs widened, as if they were about to pop out of her head.

Her feet—_goddamn those feet_—started walking, and she was obliging.

"Sakura! Where the hell are you going?!" Shikamaru snapped, trying to reach her, but she was walking too fast.

_'Inner. A-are you...controlling me?'_

**'Aa. Sorry, I'm trying to stop them, but I think **_**you**_** want to walk too. Control it, Sakura!'**

But she never dared to stop.

The mysterious man had his head down low, and a very chilling, dangerous, dark aura surrounded him. When the man saw Sakura's feet only inches away from him, he lifted her into the air, his hand strangling the pinkette's delicate neck.

Sasuke's Sharingan eyes were etched with worry and fear. If it wasn't for Naruto and Neji's help, he would've killed the man.

"Damnit! Let me go!" he struggled.

"Teme! I can't do that! You might get expelled!"

"I don't care! As long as Sakura's safe!"

And then—

Then—

The cafeteria door closed by itself harshly, making the people in the room scream, jump, and/or gasp.

And then—

A force field, kind of gold in color, surrounded Sakura and the mysterious man, making sure no one was allowed to disturb them.

"Who are you and what do you want?" The man asked, venom laced in every word. She kept silent.

"Are you not aware that I can kill you easily, girl?"

"I-I a-am..."

"Then why did you even bother getting close?" he asked, tightening his grip on her neck. She took a sharp breath intake.

"L-lo-ook a-at m-me..." she choked out, trying to get enough oxygen. Tears stung her eyes, but she blinked it all away.

"Don't order me around." the man looked up, his eyes filled with anger and rage, but when their eyes locked, it was all replaced with concern, hope, and was that, —_happiness?_

He put her down gently, and the force field disappeared.

A gust of wind entered the cafeteria, as the doors opened once again.

The goosebumps the students were having disappeared, and they slowly arranged the tables and chairs, still conscious of the guy in the center of the room.

_'He's a ninja.' _Sasuke thought, his hands forming into fists. _'How dare he touch her?'_

"S-Sakura." the man whispered, his eyes examining every feature she had, down to the small scar in the corner of her eye.

For the both of them, time stopped, and everyone around them froze. No noises were heard, not even a single rustle from the uncomfortable students.

Sakura was whispering something inaudible, and by the way her lips were quivering, she was stuttering.

...

_Jade met jade._

_

* * *

_

_SNEAK PEEK:_ "Sakura." he said hesitantly. She looked up to be kissed tenderly. She closed her eyes, but had control to break it.

**wheeee! :P**

**sorry if I didn't update sooner. I was working on Drastic Measures. :P**

**anyways. REVIEW. because that means you love me. XD**

**BYE. :)**


	9. Far Away

**OMG. sorry if I haven't updated, like...FOREVER. gaah! I feel so guilty. T_T**

**anyway, here's the next chapter.**

**enjoy! :D**

* * *

Sasuke was _furious. _

Yeah. That's a good way to describe it.

Mad. Unhappy. Angry. Get the point?

Hn.

* * *

**Amnesia  
Chapter NINE: Far Away  
[*- **I forgive you, for being away for far too long.** -*]**

oo_ticklemeblue20_oo

Next thing she knew, she was hugging him, soaking his maroon long-sleeved shirt with tears.

"I missed you so much." she sobbed on his chest. She felt him stiffen, so she hugged him tighter.

"Sakura." he breathed, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Don't cry. I'm here now." he comforted, combing his fingers through her pink tresses.

He grabbed a handful of her hair, and tugged at it gently, making her head snap out to him. The eye contact was _blissful._

"Gaara-kun." she said, a small smile of relief tugged up her lips.

"T-that's Gaara?!" Ino asked, bewildered. "He almost killed that guy, and trashed the whole cafeteria, but Sakura's just...hugging him like nothing happened!"

"Damnit all to hell." Sasuke said, gritting his teeth in an attempt to calm himself down.

"I can't believe you still kept this." Gaara smirked, playing with the trinket on Sakura's necklace.

"I promised that I'll wear it every time, right?" she laughed.

"You still have that laugh." he chuckled out.

"You still have that chuckle." she said, sticking her tongue out at him.

"Hn. Do you still have that kiss though?" he smirked, cupping her cheek. She blushed heavily with the small gap they have.

"I guess I have to find out for myself." he said, leaning forward, their noses touching at the close proximity. He was about to kiss her, when she was forcefully taken away from his arms.

"S-Sasuke-kun!" she gasped. She forgot about him.

_'Gosh! I didn't even move away! Am I still...in love with Gaara?'_

There was a glaring contest between the two boys, and Sakura was being squished in between them Gaara was holding her other arm, while Sasuke held the other.

"Gaara-kun, meet Sasuke-kun." she smiled nervously, placing her palms on each of the boys chest, and forcing them apart.

"Hn. Who's he?" Gaara asked, folding his arms on his chest.

"Um—he's my b-boyfriend."

"_What_?" he snapped coldly.

"Uh—"

"Saki-chan!" a new voice entered the scene.

"T-Tema-chan? You're here too?!" she beamed excitedly.

**'Good timing, Temari.' **Sakura's Inner sighed in relief.

"Kankuro's here too." she smiled, pointing at the man walking—or more like dragging his feet just to get to them.

"Saki!" he exclaimed, and run to Sakura's side, the laziness in him evaporating.

"I swear, you and Shikamaru are the same." Sakura said.

"Shika—who?" Temari asked, looking around.

"Shikamaru. I'm sure you'll like him too." Sakura grinned. Temari blushed.

"Well, if he's as lazy as Kankuro, I guess I wouldn't care."

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto exlaimed, running to Sakura's side and hugging her tightly. Due to his careless antics, he bumped into Temari and she fell to the floor.

"Naruto! You bumped into Tema-chan!" Sakura scolded playfully. Temari was rubbing her hip, since the floor hit that part.

"I was just worried!" Naruto said, fake tears running down his face.

"Sorry, Sakura. Naruto's a little hard to restrain." Shikamaru mumbled, while the rest of the gang trailed behind.

"Anyway, sorry—um—Temari, was it? If ever Naruto hurt you. Where does it hurt?" Shikamaru asked.

"Um. It's okay. It was just my hip, the blond kid's head is pretty hard." Temari said sheepishly. "Erm—who are you, exactly?"

"I'm Shikamaru Nara." he smiled wearily, holding out his hand to help her stand up.

"O-oh..." she trailed off, quickly giving Sakura a stern look.

Temari's eyes were saying, _"This is the Shikamaru you were talking about?!"_

Of course, Sakura and Temari have _such_ a strong bond, and so Sakura replied with a nod.

"Oh my God!" Temari giggled nervously, squeezing onto the soft object in her hand.

"Um—Temari, can you let go off my hand now?" Shikamaru asked, an amused glint evident in his eyes. Temari blushed, and hurriedly shoved her hand into her pocket, an uneven laugh escaping her lips.

"Seems that Temari has a new love interest." Kankurou whispered to Sakura. She giggled in response.

Temari noticed the people who were hiding behind Shikamaru. She leaped in front of them.

"Hey there!" she chirped, waving her hand at them. "You must be Saki-chan's friends. Nice to meet you! I'm Temari."

"I'll introduce you to them later. They're a little shocked since your new here." Sakura smiled.

"Sakura-chan. I-I need to go t-to the c-clinic. I think I f-forgot my handkerchief when N-Naruto-kun brought m-me there." Hinata said timidly.

"Hinata-chan? You went to the clinic? Why, did you faint again?" Sakura asked, trying to move with Naruto hugging her waist so tightly.

"Aa. During S-Science class." Hinata replied.

"Why don't you come with her Naruto?" Sakura suggested.

"Dattebayo! Come on Hinata-chan! We can have some _alone time_ again." he laughed, grabbing Hinata's hand and dragging her to the clinic.

"That Dobe." Sasuke mumbled, wrapping his arm around her neck as she leaned her head on his shoulder.

"You know, Sasuke-kun, no one knows were together, except Shinoichi."

"And your point is?"

"Our classmates are here, too. They're too scared to stand up and just leave."

"Hn." he muttered, and whispered something to her ear.

"Can we leave? I think I need to kiss you right now." he smirked, and to emphasize his point, he gave her neck a small nip.

"W-what the heck, Sasuke-kun?!" she backfired, rubbing the red mark.

"Is something wrong, Sakura?" Ino asked.

"N-nothing. Hehe. C'mon let's go back to the classroom. I brought onigiri." Sakura smiled. The group nodded and walked to their room.

"Hey, Saki. Who's the brooding prince beside you?" Temari asked.

"Oh. This is Sasuke. My boyfriend." she smiled. "Wait—where's Gaara-kun?"

"Behind you." Gaara whispered, smirking.

"I'm so happy you came back." she smiled sweetly.

"Well, I'm not." Sasuke muttered very, _very_ softly. Sakura elbowed his ribs, an action that means, _"Quiet, you."_

* * *

**SABAKU RESIDENCE:**

"So, TenTen, Hinata, Ino, Neji, Naruto, Sai, Shikamaru, and Sasuke?" Temari asked, memorizing their names.

"Right!" Ino beamed.

"So I see Shikamaru has a new _playmate_?" Naruto asked, nudging Shikamaru slightly.

"Dobe. You're so troublesome." Shikamaru said, blushing slightly.

"So, where are you from?" Hinata asked.

"From Suna. That's where we met Saki." Kankurou said.

"I see. So why'd you move here?" Neji asked.

"Well, there are no high schools in Suna, so Chiyo-san sent as here, to the most prestigious school ever." Gaara answered, never taking his eyes off the girl cuddling with Sasuke.

"Chiyo-san?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah. The old lady who— you know." Temari responded quietly.

"O-oh. Chiyo. Oji-sama's grandmother. (she is talking about Sasori here.)"

"Then, what happened to your parents?" TenTen asked. She saw how the Sabakus hung their head down low for a moment.

"Um, TenTen-chan. Their parents are...dead." Sakura smiled sadly.

"Oh my God, I'm sorry for asking!" TenTen gasped.

"It's okay. We let go of them a long time ago. We can't actually tell you the details, unless...you all have the same _genes_ we have. It's kind of hard to explain if you don't have 'em." Temari voiced out.

"You mean, ninja genes?" Sai questioned, a small smirk graced upon his features. "We all have them, actually."

"Really?" Kankurou asked, amusement in his eyes.

"Yeah. That's why we call ourselves Shinoichi."

"Gaara-kun? Can I tell them the story?" Sakura pleaded, standing up from her seat, and moving to Gaara. Sasuke glared at him for a second.

"I guess so. You're here with me anyway." Gaara smirked, and let her seat on his lap on the beanie bag.

"Sakura-chan. Sasuke's watching you know." Naruto said, laughing slightly.

"Sasuke-kun. Are you jealous?" she asked innocently, cuddling even more to Gaara.

"No."

"Awww. Sasuke-kun doesn't get jealous when I'm with another man. That's not what a boyfriend does." she pouted cutely. His Sharingan turned on for a moment, just long enough for Sakura to notice that he was angry. She _'eep'_ed and buried her face on the crook of Gaara's shoulder.

"Hn."

If Gaara wasn't Gaara, he would've been blushing madly right now. But something _down there_ was getting painful all of a sudden.  
_'Oh my God. Did she just kiss my neck?'_

"I thought you were gonna tell them about the story?"

"Oh yeah!" she grinned and faced the group.

"Anything you hear from me will be our secret. Anyone caught telling anyone else, will be _permanently_ removed from the Shinoichi." Sakura stated.

"Okay."

"About Gaara's parents, Karura-san died when she gave birth to Gaara. While Gaara's otou—" she felt Gaara's hand turning into fists. She held his hand for comfort. He linked his fingers around hers. She was taken aback for a moment, but entangled them anyway. Sasuke turned away to hide is annoyance.

"His otou kinda sacrificed Karura-san. You see, Gaara's otou is the Kazekage of Suna, and he sealed the Shukaku inside Gaara before he was born. Mainly, Gaara's main purpose of living was to be a weapon or to protect Suna from wars. Karura-san's life was sacrificed to power the sealing process. Chiyo-san helped with the seal." she said, tears welling up onto her eyes. She blinked them away.

"Gaara-kun was hated by the village because of the demon inside him. He was locked inside his room, and the only time you'll see him is when he would peek outside his window. One time, December 24, 11:51PM—" she laughed at this, "Me and Sasori-sama were out buying Christmas decorations. It was very late, and no one was outside, except us. When Sasori-sama entered the house, I dropped my doll and a stray dog took it away. Being the child I was, I ran after the dog, Sasori-sama having no idea."

"Is this gonna be long?" Naruto whined.

"Ssssh! We're listening to the story!" the girls hissed. Naruto sank to his seat.

"It won't be much longer, Naruto."

"Dattebayo!"

"So, after my attempts of getting my doll—which included a huge scar on my knee, since I tripped—I got tired, and, well, I cried." she said. The group laughed.

"Hey! I was just a little kid!" she retorted, picking up the pillow beside her, and throwing it at Sasuke, who was stifling a laugh.

"Anyway, while I was crying, I looked at the my watch, it was 11:59PM already, and I was lost. I cried, yet again. I was about to stand up and try to find my way back home, when my doll, which was covered in dog slobber, was thrown right in front of me. I smiled happily and thanked whoever found it. And as I looked at my hero's eyes, the grandfather clock in the nearby house rang. That's when I realized, I was drowning in a pool of turquoise."

"Who's the person with the turquoise eyes?" Shikamaru asked. It was obvious that she was curious.

"It was Gaara-kun." she smiled.

"Nice! So you met Gaara at exactly 12:00, and on Christmas Eve, too! Is it fate that brought you together?" Ino said dramatically.

"Yeah. It was love at first sight." Sakura said, trying to hit a nerve on Sasuke. _Oh yes,_ she heard a growl.

"Teme's jealousss..." Naruto trailed off. Sakura giggled softly.

"I spent the night at their house, and if you must know—"

Kankurou started laughing by then. Gaara's smirk was getting wider, until he released a brief chuckle.

"—I screamed too loud when I saw Temari. She was wearing a facial mask, and cucumber on her eyes. I threw my doll at her at some point."

"I didn't mean to scare you! The sound of the front door opening creeped me out. I was wearing a white nightgown, and since it was winter, and the door was opened, while I was coming down, the breeze added to the effect, and I really looked like a ghost."

"To be honest, you were too young to be wearing a facial mask." Sakura said.

"I was nine years old." Temari backfired.

"_Still_ too young." Sakura said, sticking her tongue out.

"Um, is that the k-kanji for _love_ t-tattooed on your forehead, G-Gaara-san?" Hinata stammered. Gaara nodded in response.

"Well, when Sakura left Suna, I used to draw it on my palms, because she usually holds my hand everytime we meet." Gaara said. The girls cooed. Sasuke grunted.

"I finally tattooed it on my forehead when Yashamaru tried to kill me when I was ten years old."

"Yashamura-san? Karura-san's brother?"

"Aa. The medic-nin who helped you with the scar you had while chasing the dog, remember?" Gaara smirked.

"I still do." she huffed.

"Sakura-chan, what time is it?" Naruto asked tiredly, playing with the zipper of his jacket.

"It's almost eight."

"Hey Teme! It's Monday!" Naruto exclaimed, a grin on his face.

"Ugh. Do we have to do it now?"

"C'mon, it's boy's night out. We only do this every Monday. When was the last time you've been laid?" Naruto asked, laughing maniacally. Sakura blushed, and hid her face on Gaara's shoulder again.

"Hn. You Dobe. Once me and Sakura break-up about this, I am so gonna hunt you down with a chainsaw."

The boys left with the girls, leaving Sakura alone with the Sabakus.

She took out her phone and texted Ino. She didn't care if Gaara was peeking.

...

**From: Sakura**

**To: Ino  
**

**7:42PM ; Monday ; May 10  
**

_dude! Sasuke's not a virgin anymore?! he never told me that. :(_

_but I guess I have to admit it. he's kinda skilled with his lips and hands. :))  
_

_how many girls did he ever...get it on with?_

_...  
_

"Your boyfriend never told you he had previous girlfriends?" Gaara asked.

"I never asked him...but it's quite expected since he's handsome. Which reminds me, have you ever had a girlfriend?"

"Matsuri."

For some reason, there was a pang of pain that arrowed through her heart.

"M-Matsuri-chan? Isn't she older than you?"

"By one year."

"O-oh."

"I was just joking, Sakura. I never had one."

"But did you have admirers?"

"Matsuri and Sari."

"Figures. They're best friends, right?"

"Aa."

...

**From: Ino**

**To: Sakura  
**

**7:45PM ; Monday ; May 10**

_s4dlr. i'm like driving here!_

_ewww, sakura...too much information...i don't care if his hands are skilled. sai's are too...with art. :)  
_

_no, sakura... he's still a virgin... naruto was just joking...but the boys go to the bar every monday to watch girls...and to get drunk...so maybe he's seen many girls, but never touched any of them..._

_and if you're wondering how many girlfriends he's had...only one. YOU... ;)_

...

"Aww! I'm his first! Sweet, Sasuke-kun."

"Hn. Are you going home?"

"Yeah..."

"But it's late, you might get hurt out there."

"Well, if I stay here, where would I sleep?"

"In my bed." he whispered, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"B-but—"

"Don't worry Sakura. I won't do anything with you."

"It's not that. I didn't bring any spare clothes, and tomorrow's school."

"You can borrow my shirt, and you can borrow Temari's skirts."

"How about...um—underwear?"

"Temari bought new ones yesterday." Gaara said softly.

"Haha! You went lingerie shopping with her?"

"It's not my fault. She has a giant fan."

"She still has that fan?! She hit my head lots of times with that!"

"Anyway, Kankurou was with us, and he enjoyed the whole trip."

"Kankurou. That pervert."

"Come on. Let's just go to sleep." he said, walking up the stairs.

"You_ sleep_ now?" she asked, walking alongside him.

"Shukaku's gone. I can sleep whenever I want to." he answered, entering his room, Sakura trailing behind.

"You never told me!" she exclaimed, while closing the door behind them.

"You never asked."

"Then why do you still have the black eye rings?"

"How should I know?"

"Honestly, with your short answers, and _'hn'_s, and the brooding attitude, you're just like Sasuke."

She was instantly pinned to the wall, as a gasp escaped her lips.

"What's your problem Gaara?" she questioned sharply. He held her closer.

"I expected that when I come here, I would see _my_ girl, smiling like always. _Not_ cuddling with her _boyfriend_." he said, fondling with her tresses.

"I-I know. But I...forgot about the past. You should too. You can find someone better than me." she said softly. He suddenly attacked her neck with kisses, as she moaned at the sudden passion it was bringing her.

"G-Gaara-kun!"

_'God damnit, Inner. Those kisses were hot! Hotter than Sasuke's!'_

"You told me you never had a girlfriend."

"Yes."

"Then why do you kiss like you had?"

"I don't know. It comes naturally, maybe. Since it's you who I'm kissing."

"But, Gaara..." she trailed off, looking down. She felt guilty for kissing someone else when she knew she had a boyfriend.

"Sakura." he said hesitantly. She looked up to be kissed tenderly. She closed her eyes, but had control to break it.

"Gaara, I have a boyfriend now, this isn't going to work out."

"Please. I promise I'll never bother your relationship again. Just give me one last kiss." he pleaded. She smiled faintly, and kissed his lips tenderly.

* * *

SNEA_K PEEK: _"Sasuke asked me out!" she squealed, twirling around with an excited grin plastered onto her face.

**QUICK FACT: Temari is THREE years older than Sakura, while Kankurou is TWO years older.**

**so, yeah. **

**It kinda about GaaSaku again. :))**

**don't worry, it'll be SasuSaku in the next chapter. :D  
**

**anyway. please review. :D**

**BYE. :)**


	10. Naturally

**um. I have very very very bad news. this is going to be the last chapter I'll post up.**

**Q: Why are you on HIATUS? (AHH! don't kill me!)**

**A: school is going to start! and I won't be online for a while, since were gonna use the last days of vacation for some REAL fun! :P**

**ENJOOOY. :)**

**

* * *

**

"Sasuke-kun? Are you here?" her faint voice echoed through the empty hallway. Suddenly she was shoved to the nearest wall. She yelped in surprise.

"What did you any Gaara do when I left the house?"

"W-what? We didn't do anything."

"Are you sure, Sakura?"

"Yes, I am. Why would we do something? I have a boyfriend, right?" she smiled.

"Glad to hear you haven't forgotten about me." he smirked. She rolled her eyes playfully.

"How could I forget you?" she asked, kissing his lips. He responded.

Wrong move.

* * *

**Amnesia  
Chapter TEN: Naturally  
[*- **It comes naturally, when you're with me, baby.** -*]**

oo_ticklemeblue20_oo

"Sasuke-kun...stop, W-were in school." she said in between kisses.

"Who cares? We're too early." he replied, breaking the kiss. She was relieved—until he attacked her neck.

"S-Sasuke-kun..." she moaned. She felt him smirk on her skin as his hands went under her shirt. He stopped his actions, suddenly.

"Isn't this Gaara's shirt, Sakura?"

Her eyes opened slightly, which then widened.

"Y-yeah."

"Then why are _you_ wearing it?"

"I didn't have any clothing to wear."

"So you're saying, you _slept_ with him?"

"I'm not a slut!"

"No." he stated. "I mean, you slept at their house?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"You're asking many questions."

"Just answer it."

"It was raining hard yesterday and Gaara didn't want me to get sick, so I stayed inside."

"Damnit, I shouldn't have left you there." he growled.

He looked at her from head to toe.

"He didn't touch you in any way?"

She blushed.

"Well—"

"He _did_?" he snapped, trapping her helplessly onto the wall.

"He just wrapped his arms around me once, nothing else! I swear!" Okay. So she lied. Kind of.

"S-Sasuke-kun. Stop it." she said in panic, pushing him away.

"Hn."

"B-but, S-Sasuke-kun..."

"Uchiha. Sakura. Ohayou." Gaara's voice boomed.

Sasuke immediately broke it off, scratching the back of his head while gazing away.

"I can explain!" Sakura suddenly burst out.

"Sure you can." Kankuro smiled slyly. (we wasn't wearing the hoodie, or wearing the purple paint.)

"PDA much, Saki?" Temari giggled.

"We weren't doing anything!" she blushed heavily.

"Hn." Gaara mumbled, and walked away.

"Hey, Gaara-kun!" she called. He glanced at her, looked at her lips and smirked.

Sasuke never saw that. But he _did _saw a pink shade cover her cheeks.

"You promised me you won't intervene anymore!" Sakura whined, pouting cutely.

"I didn't do anything."

"You—did _that_." she said timidly, referring to the way he looked at her lips just a while back.

"Did _what_, exactly?"

"I know you know what I mean!"

"I know." his smirk widened.

"Where are you going anyway?"

"Principal's office. I'm going to get my schedule." he replied.

"I'll help you then!" she chirped, running to his side while linking her arm around his.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "I'll help him rearrange his face with my fist."

"Ahem. We're still you know." Kankuro said.

"Nice one, Sasuke. If Gaara hears that, there's gonna be a _helluva _fight." Temari giggled.

"Ugh. Why are _you _here so early in the morning? And _what the hell_ are you wearing?" a new voice entered the scene.

"Shika-kun! You don't like it?"

"No."

"I thought you liked fishnets?"

"I do."

"Then why don't you like mine when _I'm _wearing it? You wear it, like everyday!"

"It..." he looked at her up and down. He blushed slightly. "...doesn't fit you." he finished lamely.

Honestly, he didn't want her wearing it, because it showed _a lot_ of her skin. Her legs, to be precise.

(She was wearing her outfit when she was asked to help with the Sasuke Retrieval arc. Without the giant fan.)

"That isn't the tone to use when you're around someone you like!" Temari scolded.

He glanced at her boredly, then took a sharp look at Kankuro.

"Did she take her medicine today?" an innocent (yet, still bored) smug grin on his lips. His eyes landed on her neck.

"I noticed you're wearing the gift I gave you." Shikamaru pointed out, looking away.

Sasuke and Kankuro looked at the said gift. (A necklace replaced the forehead protector she was wearing at said arc.)

"Yeah. It's cute. But, you aren't wearing yours."

"I am. It's just tucked under my shirt."

"Hm."

"That isn't the tone to use when you're around someone you like." he smirked, repeating what she said.

She raised out her hand—as if to shake hands—, and tilted her head, a smirk on her lips and a challenging glint crossing her teal orbs. He only smirked in return, eyes radiating the same intensity as hers. He raised his hand as well.

At first, Sasuke and Kankuro thought they were slapping each others hands as a game, but soon, they realized that they made their own handshake.

"Nice. You memorized every single step." Shikamaru said, adjusting the strap of his bag on his shoulder, the smirk still in place.

"What else would you expect from _moi_?" she smiled, battling her eyelashes _oh-so_ innocently.

"I expect a hug and a kiss from _someone I like_, as you pointed out." he laughed, walking to his locker.

That statement itself made her all flustered.

_Oh yes_, the powers of the lazy genius.

* * *

"Tsunade-sama? You here?"

"O-oh. Sakura-san, ohayou." Shizune bowed. "Who's your friend?"

"Ohayou, Shizune-san. This is Gaara-kun. He's getting his schedule. Um—is Tsunade-sama here?"

"She's here, but please don't anger her. I think she's in a bad mood. A while ago, Jiraiya-senpai and her were fighting again." Shizune whispered.

"Is Jiraiya—"

"Jiraiyaaaa! Stop with the molesting already!"

The sound of shattering porcelain was heard behind the room and their silhouettes seen behind the stained glass.

"Aww. They're fighting." Sakura pouted. Gaara wrapped his arms around her waist from behind, and slowly, his lips caressed her cheeks, nipping at the soft skin. She leaned her head on his shoulder. And yes, both of them were oblivious of their actions.

Shizune looked at them.

"What happened to Sasuke-san?"

"Hm? What do you mean, Shizune-san?"

"Oh, so the two of you...aren't together?" Shizune asked curiously.

"Eh? We are." Sakura was puzzled.

"Then, why are you and Gaara-san so sweet?"

"Eh? Oh— o-oh!" she instantly moved away from him.

It was clear that Gaara was confused as well.

"You said you won't intervene with me and Sasuke-kun's relationship!"

"I wasn't." he said bluntly. She sweatdropped.

"You're so— so— gaah! Never mind!" she stomped away and was about to knock on the door when—

"You pervert!" it was definitely Tsunade. Sakura backed away slowly.

"Um, can we just get the schedule from_ you_, Shizune-san?"

"Sure." Shizune smiled. She opened her desk, and pulled out a piece of paper.

Tsunade's door opened slightly.

"Sakura-chan! You're here! Why didn't you knock on my door? You couldn't have saved me from sexual harassment." Tsunade groaned.

"I was not harassing you!" a man, maybe in his late 40's, with long, silver, jagged hair, bellowed.

"Um—"

"This is my husband, Jiraiya."

"Little girl, nice to meet you. Have you by chance read the book I published? There's a— OUCH!" he yelped, caressing the spot where Tsunade punched.

"Don't just tell her about that porno book! What the hell, Jiraiya! Have you no manners?"

"Hn." Gaara mumbled, not really interested.

"Jiraiya is a college teacher. So you won't be seeing him much." Shizune informed.

"What does he teach, Tsunade-sama?"

"The art of wrestling." Jiraiya grinned, a soft blush on his cheeks. "In bed." he added, wrapping one arm around his wife's shoulder.

"Is that a...subject?" Sakura asked innocently.

"It's Art, Science, and P.E, all at the same time." Jiraiya answered, as he chuckled.

"Pervert." Tsunade grumbled.

"What are you supposed to be doing here, little girl?"

"My name's Sakura. And I'm not little." she pouted.

"She accompanied me here to get my schedule." Gaara finally spoke, arms crossed on his chest.

"He's your new boyfriend, Sakura?" Tsunade asked, eyeing the boy.

"N—"

"Yes." Gaara answered for her, a smirk gracing his lips.

"You are not!" she smacked his shoulder. "He really isn't." she said, turning to Tsunade.

**KRIIING!**

"You two are gonna be late! Go on, shoo shoo! You have your schedule anyway. Just log in later on, okay, Mister...?"

"Gaara."

"Aa. Have a nice day." Tsunade smiled, and closed the door.

"Aww. Our room's upstairs. And there's only two minutes left. We're gonna be late."

"Not if I carry you."Gaara smirked.

"Wha—? H-hey! Put me down! Sasuke-kun's gonna see us!"

She was carried in a fireman's carry, which gave a _very_ good view of his—

_'Bad, Sakura. Bad._'

"Do you want to be late now? Because I don't. It's my first day."

"Your interfering again!"

"No I'm not."

"Fine!" she huffed in defeat.

They never noticed the dark shadow hiding in the corner.

* * *

"Is the new student here?" Kurenai asked, as she walked in the room.

"New student?" the girls exclaimed simultaneously. They began to chatter.

"Maybe it's a boy!" Yumi _(OC) _squealed.

"He would probably fall under my spell of beauty." Ami boasted.

"Oh, c'mon sister! Who ever fell under your spell!" Karin screeched.

Ino sighed. _'Sluuuts.'_

Sasuke sighed. _'Sakura's not here yet. And so is Gaara.'_

The door opened slightly, as the chatters decreased.

"Are we late?" Gaara's red hair popped out, which made the girls squeal in delight.

"Not yet. And even if you were, there'd be a exception, since your a new student." Kurenai smiled. "Come in."

"Haruno!" Karin exclaimed, as Gaara walked in, Sakura still carried on his shoulder. Sasuke's eyes widened by a fraction.

Gaara faced the blackboard, and talked to Kurenai, which made Sakura turn to the whole class. (because of the fireman's carry.)

"H-hey there." she greeted. She met Sasuke's gaze—or well, _glare._

"Gaara-kun, please put me down."

"Hn."

"Please introduce yourself to the class." Kurenai giggled. Sakura was facing Kurenai now.

"Kurenai-sensei..." she pouted.

"You look cute together." Kurenai giggled some more. Sakura blushed.

"My name is Gaara No Sabaku. Eighteen years old. A former resident of Suna."

"And might I ask why you're carrying Sakura?" Kurenai smiled, holding back the laugh.

"Because she was complaining that we were gonna be late, and it was annoying. This was the only way to stop her from talking." Gaara answered calmly.

"You could have kissed her instead." Ino laughed. She was immediately silence by Sasuke's death glare.

"I could have. But it might turn into something more _inappropriate_." Gaara smirked. Sasuke's killer aura was getting ticked off.

"You can sit with Sakura. Sai's not here anyway." Kurenai said. (if you still remember, Sakura sits beside Sai.)

Gaara put Sakura down, as she sighed in relief.

Shikamaru and Temari walked in, seconds after Sakura was straightening out her blouse and skirt.

"Gaara! You're in my class!" Temari said in a sing-song voice. A round of wolf-whistles from the boys were heard.

"Woohoo. Who's the cutie?" Duso, one of their classmates, asked huskily. Shikamaru glared at him_ involuntarily_.

"I see that the new students caught the attention of most students. Am I right Sakura? Shikamaru?" Kurenai laughed.

"N-no." both stuttered.

"Anyway, introduction please."

"I'm Temari No Sabaku. Gaara is my brother and Kankuro, who is _fortunately_ not here. We're all from Suna."

"Aa. Please seat down. Shikamaru has no seat mate, so you can seat with him."

"Damnit, Gaara. Good thing you were holding down my skirt, or they would've seen Temari's undies (she borrowed hers remember?). Gosh." she whispered.

She seated down nicely in her seat, Gaara seating next to her.

She didn't _dare _look back.

Sasuke was surely glaring.

Damn it.

* * *

**GYM CLASS:**

"Hey Ino! Hinata!" TenTen chirped. They smiled in response.

"Shinoichi's here." Ino said, observing the gymnasium.

"Except Sakura, and Sasuke. And Gaara."

"Is Gaara even part of the Shinoichi?"

"Well, Sakura knows them, and they have ninja genes, so the Sabakus are part of Shinoichi now."

"Where could they be?"

As if on cue, Sakura was in front of them, grinning from ear to ear.

"Hey guys!" she beamed, as she played with the hem of her white P.E shirt. Her green shorts were mid-thigh. (Since Gai was their gym teacher, he asked the students to wear green shorts.)

"S-Sakura-chan, w-why are you so giddy?" Hinata asked, which only made Sakura grin even more.

"Sasuke asked me out!" she squealed, twirling around with an excited grin plastered onto her face.

"For the first time! Tell me everything! Outline to details, pronto!" Ino grinned.

"It's just a dinner date." Sakura shrugged. "But still I'm nervous. His parents came home from Singapore and they want to see me." she said, biting her lip.

"Sakura." she looked at the direction of the voice. She gaped.

_'Oh my Kami! He looks fuh-ine!'_ she thought dreamily.

In front of her was Gaara wearing a _plain, white fitted_ shirt. It was _thin_, so it showed his abs and his well-built body. He was wearing maroon jersey shorts (he wasn't informed of the _green shorts_ rule, or maybe he ignored it.). He walked towards the gaping pinkette.

"Like what you see?" he smirked. Too caught up with his to-die-for looks, she nodded.

"Yes..." she mumbled.

If looks could really kill, she's supposed to be buried by now.

He chuckled.

"Close your mouth. You might catch flies." his smirk grew wider and walked back to his siblings.

Temari and Kankuro were wearing the white shirt, but Kankuro decided to wear slacks, while Temari was wearing her mid-thigh teal skirt (with a long slit at the side (revealing the black spandex she was wearing underneath), the fishnets still in place. It was enough to give_ some _boys a nosebleed.

"Sakuraaa? You there!" Ino screamed.

"Oh...sorry." she blushed.

_'Was I looking at him the entire time?'_

"No need, Saki. He did look, like...woah." TenTen said.

"Yeah, He was...hot." Hinata said truthfully.

"See? Even Hinata-chan says so!" Ino grinned.

"As long as no one saw that. That's just embarrassing." Sakura whispered to her friends.

Little did she know, someone saw the _whole_ thing.

* * *

**SCIENCE CLASS:**

Sakura sat down, with a frown on her face. This was the only class that didn't have her friends with. Only her and...Sasuke. Her eyes widened.

"Sakura." a cool voice greeted. She looked up and smiled nervously.

"Konnichiwa, Sasuke-kun."

"Can I seat beside you?" she nodded.

"So...about that_ scene _in Math class..." he started off.

"I could _really _explain that one!" she retorted immediately.

"It was really sweet of Gaara to carry you." Sasuke stated. Sakura looked at him with terrified eyes.

"Who are you! What did you do with Sasuke!" she exclaimed. Good thing no one was inside yet, only the two of them, and Orochimaru, who was busy writing on the board.

Sasuke grabbed her arm and kissed her on the lips.

_'Okay. This is _definitely _Sasuke.'_

"Annoying, Sakura."

"You aren't mad?"

"Why would I be? I'm only mad at myself. I forgot about you and left you with Gaara."

"Ouch. Sasuke-kun forgot about me. That hurts." she dramatized in fake hurt, as she acted as if a big dagger was stabbed to her heart.

"Hn." he smirked, and kissed her again.

"Mr. Uchiha." Orochimaru said, slamming his teaching stick on Sakura's desk. They broke apart.

"No PDA in classss." the teacher informed. Sasuke glared at the teachers back. Sakura giggled.

"Hey, don't forget. Tonight, our dinner." he said. She groaned softly.

_'I forgot about that. I need help!'_

_

* * *

_

**AT THE MALL:**

"This is going to make him go _wow_!" Ino beamed, showing Sakura a black gown.

"Ino, we're going on a date._ Not _a funeral." Sakura deadpanned, rolling her eyes.

TenTen and Hinata was in the other side of the boutique, helping Sakura for the dinner date.

Ugh.

"I mean, it's not prom, so no need for gowns, just a simple dress." she said, looking around.

"I want something red, or green." smiled, rummaging through the different dresses. She sighed and turned around, back to where the others were.

Suddenly, a glisten caught the corner of her eye. She looked at the far side of the boutique to see the most gorgeous dress. EVER.

"Hey guys! I found one!" Sakura grinned.

She walked up to the dress and was about to get it when—

"Uh, excuse me, but I'm going to buy this." another girl said meekly.

Oh no.

Oh God.

Major cat fight, anyone?

* * *

_SNE_A_K PEEK: _"My parents want to meet you." he mumbled grudgingly onto her ear.

**HIATUSHIATUSHIATUS.**

**just for a while, okay? I'll be updating MAYBE, during weekends.**

**OOH! got Jiraiya's "WRESTLING IN BED" part from SasuSaku Forever and Ever's fic. search her up! but I'm sure you already know her, because well, she's awesome. :D**

**BYE. :)**


	11. One Step At A Time

**I finally had time to update!  
**

**soooo SORRY if I left you hangin'. waah! D:**

**anyway, I'm only updating because we don't have anything to do in school (except for the debate team I joined, but hell. I'm just not gonna show up). LOOOOLers.**

**enjoy, okay? ;)**

* * *

Sakura would've snapped, and pulled on the girl's hair in a fit of rage.

It was her who saw the dress first, wasn't it?

"I saw it first." Sakura stated, pulling on the dress.

"But I'm going to buy it." the girl said in a higher voice.

Sakura breathed heavily.

"How about a deal? I find you another dress. If I don't, you get this dress." Sakura extended her hand, for a handshake. The girl smiled and shook her hand.

"Deal. Thank you...um..."

"I'm Sakura."

"Ahh. Nice to meet you. I'm Sayuri_ (OC)_." she grinned. Sakura smiled back.

* * *

**Amnesia  
Chapter ELEVEN: One Step At A Time  
[*- **It's like learning to fly, or falling in love.** -*]**

oo_ticklemeblue20_oo

"Hey Sakura!" Ino shouted. She ran up to her.

"I was looking for you everywhere!"

Hinata and TenTen was trailing behind.

"Oh— oh! I'm so sorry! I thought you were alone. I didn't notice you there, ma'am." Ino apologized.

"It's okay." Sayuri laughed.

"Guys, this is Sayuri." Sakura introduced. "Sayuri, these are Ino, TenTen, and Hinata."

"Nice to meet you all!" she chirped.

"How did you two meet?" TenTen asked.

"We were kind of fighting over this dress." Sakura laughed sheepishly. "We made a deal, actually."

Sakura gave all of them an excuse and began roaming the boutique for Sayuri's dress.

"So, Sayuri, where are you from?" Ino questioned.

"We just moved here." she smiled.

"Tell us more about yourself!" TenTen beamed.

"Well, my whole name is Sayuri Jones. I'm half-American. I have a butterfly tattoo on my ankle," she giggled softly. "And I have the most annoying brother, _ever_." she groaned. They all laughed.

"Um, your eyes. They change color." Hinata stated, observing Sayuri's orbs.

"It's normally purple, but it either turns to a dark or light shade, depending on the emotion."

"That's so cool!" Ino grinned from ear-to ear.

"Sayuri! I found you a dress!" Sakura said, her voice muffled because of the clothing in her hands.

Sayuri gasped.

It was a white cocktail style, one shoulder-off dress. The trap was in the right side, which displayed the neckline below. The dress was just above the knee and has a sequin embellished hem, also with a band below the bust line.

"You can have the dress, Sakura! I _love_ this! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Sayuri hugged the pinkette tightly.

"I'm glad you liked it." Sakura giggled.

"Thank you, guys. For everything, Hope I can see you all soon." Sayuri said, hugging each one of them.

"We wish for that, too." Hinata smiled.

"Well, I better go. My brother might go haywire because I'm gone for like, five minutes." she alughed.

She bid goodbye, and ran off.

* * *

**SAKURA'S HOUSE: 6:53 PM**

"Ow! Ino! Don't just twist my hair!"

"Quiet Forehead! Do you want to be ready, or not?" Ino snorted. Sakura huffed.

"There! You're hair's done." Ino grinned.

"Thanks, Ino." Sakura smiled.

"Don't mention in."

Sakura stood up, and looked back at her reflection.

"Are you sure I look fine?"

"Fine? You look _dazzling_!" TenTen beamed.

"Thanks." Sakura giggled. "Too bad Hinata-chan isn't here."

"Yeah. She called and told me that she was attending a party." Ino shrugged.

_BEEP—_

_BEEP—_

_BEEP!_

"I guess that's my call." Sakura said uneasily.

"Goodluck, Saki." Tenten gleamed.

"Don't screw up." Ino warned. Sakura stuck her tongue out then left.

* * *

"Miss Haruno. Here's your stop. Have a nice evening." the butler said, guiding her up the stairs.

"Arigatou. Drive safely." she smoled. He bowed and left her standing outside the doors.

"Yes, ma'am. How may I help you?" the guard asked.

"Oh, uh... I'm with Sasuke Uchiha."

The guard smirked maliciously.

"Why are you going out with a snotty brat like him, when you can date me instead?"

"I beg your pardon?" she answered, taken aback.

_'Woah. That sounded sooo formal. Way to go, Sakura.'_ her Inner said, grinning.

The guard _does _have looks, but, this— this is just awkward.

"Ahem, I'll take it from here." Itachi stated, snaking his arm around Sakura's waist. The guard scowled.

"What can I do for the beautiful maiden?" he smirked, kissing the back of her hand. She rolled her eyes playfully.

"Medieval times, much?" she laughed. He chuckled.

"Well, you look beautiful, Saki." he answered truthfully.

She blushed at that.

He opened the door and led her inside.

The house was packed with _fancy_ people.

"I never knew your house was_ this_ big." she marveled.

The room was filled with chatters. It wasn't the annoying kind of chatters, and she noticed she was the only one wearing this color of dress._  
_

She bit her lip.

"Sasuke's over there. Go on." Itachi said, pushing her gently to Sasuke's direction. She pushed herself through the crowd.

* * *

Sasuke was just standing there, as girls swoon over him.

_'I thought this was supposed to be a _formal_ party. My fangirls still can't hold still? They're so not acting formal.'_

Suddenly, he sees a mob of crimson and pink pushing through the hoard of girls.

_'Talk about being unique.'_

His eyes widened as he saw who it was.

In front of him was Sakura, wearing a red wine ruched dress. It was mid-thigh and it hugged her curves perfectly. It was proabbly made from silk, as it glossed in the dim light. It was sleeveless and had a low cut, showing a portion of her cleavage.

Her hair was messy, yet sassy at the same time. Loose strands fell from both sides of her face, curled. The rest of her hair was pinned back softly, as a tiara sat lovingly in the crown of her head.

The tiara was silver and has golden leaves and flower petals around it. It was_ totally_ perfect for her hair-do.

She wore black heels, making her look taller.

"Konbanwa, Sasuke-kun." she greeted. He nodded his head and gave her cherry-flavored lips a kiss.

"You look _ravishing_." he smirked, holding her hand. She only giggled at his playfulness.

"Teme! You're here!" Naruto shouted, walking towards the Uchiha.

"Hinata-chan!" Sakura chirped, seeing her blushing.

"Oh, hi S-Sakura-chan."

"Dobe, this is _my_ house. Why are _you_ here?"

"Because our fathers are like, best buddies! Duh!"

"Hn."

"Sayuri-chan is here too." Hinata informed.

"Really? Where?" Sakura asked joyfully.

"Over there. Sasuke-san, please excuse us."

Hinata took Sakura's hand and led her towards an opening.

"Sakura? Is that you?" Sayuri beamed, hugging the pinkette. "Who are you with?" she added.

"I'm with Hinata-chan."

"No, I mean, who's your date?"

"Oh." she giggled. "It's—"

"Bah! Nevermind! I don't have a date anyway!" Sayuri laughed.

"Well, as long as you have me, you wouldn't even think of having a date." Sakura smiled.

"Hm, I better go. Talk to you later, okay?"

Sakura nodded her head as she saw Sayuri ran off.

She was about to turn around, when strong arms wrapped around her waist. She felt soft lips on her cheek, as it nibbled at the soft skin.

"Sasuke-kun, what are you doing?"

"My parents want to meet you." he mumbled grudgingly onto her ear.

"Okay then." she agreed. He held her hand and led her to the back of the room.

"Sasuke-kun? Is this her?" a lovely lady, with black hair, smiled up at him.

"Yes, okaa-san. This is Sakura." Sasuke said confidently.

"Ah! You're such a beautiful girl! Yes you are!" she gushed. "I've heard a lot about you!" she added.

"Oh, thank you Uchiha-san."

"Your voice sounds so sweet. I see why Sasuke loves calling you. Please, call me Miko-chan. You're part of our family now."

She blushed. "T-thank you Miko-chan, I feel honored." Sakura smiled sweetly.

"I love your smile, Sakura. I guess I love everything about you." the young mother laughed.

"Arigatou, Miko-chan."

She was flustered by the compliments, really.

"It's nice to meet you, Sakura." Fugaku, Sasuke's father said, giving her a curt nod. He gave her a stern look.

She gulped.

I guess she knows where Sasuke got his brooding side.

"Are you not going to sit down? Really, where are your manners?" he asked, clucking his tongue.

She immediately sat at the vacant seat next to Mikoto, avoiding Fugaku's piercing eyes.

She bit her lip in panic.

This is gonna be tough than she expected.

* * *

_SNEAK PEEK: _"You girl, are a disgrace to the Uchiha family. Look at yourself. You're a freak!"

**GAAAAWD.**

**it's like, 10:00PM, and I have school tomorrow. gaah! :O**

**weeeell. that's life as a writer, right? XD**

**I need more reviews! is my story really that suckish that I don't even deserve a review, huh? :(**

**anyway. I think I'll update soon. Maybe next week...or next month. LOOOL.  
**

**BYE. :)  
**


	12. Blah Blah Blah

**I know, I know. you're thinking, "OMG! an update this fast? how?"**

**I'm_ supposed_ to be preparing for the speech I'm _supposed _to be saying in front of this high, mighty person girl(?). _YES_. I AM nervous. because I didn't prepare, and I'm not thinking of doing so. so f*ck it all. XD**

**enjoy. KYAAA! :3  
**

* * *

"Hey, Teme! I wanna show you something! C'mere!" Naruto exclaimed, dragging Sasuke out of his parent's sight.

She gulped.

_Hard._

How the hell is she supposed to look up at his father's eyes, without stuttering, blushing out of embarrassment, or even _fainting_?

Ugh.

* * *

**Amnesia  
Chapter TWELVE: Blah Blah Blah  
[*-** So just hush. Baby shut up, heard enough**. -*]**

oo_ticklemeblue20_oo

"So, Sakura-chan. How are you?" Mikoto smiled at her.

"I-I'm fine, Miko-chan." she smiled back, still refusing to meet Fugaku's stares.

"Itachi told me all about you. Even through the amnesia dilemma with Sasu-kun." Mikoto rambled, not minding how un-_lady _like she looked with her babbling mouth.

"Oh?"

"Yeah. When Sasu-kun was young, he would always call us and tell us stories about a pink-haired girl he met on the playground. He said she was weird, and maybe he started to like weird. When Itachi told me the news of him getting amnesia, I didn't remind him anymore. I've always wanted to see you, Sakura. And here you are now, and you look so beautiful." Mikoto said.

"Thank you, Miko-chan. You're beautiful too." Sakura smiled sweetly.

"So, Sakura." Fugaku's voice filled the small table. "When have you and my son been together?"

She cleared her throat, to make sure she wouldn't stutter in front of him. "I'm not very sure, maybe two weeks from now, or so."

"Hn."

_'Okay. So Sasuke got that monotonic syllable from his dad. Figures.'_

She nodded her head absentmindedly.

Mikoto looked at her.

_'If only your love would last, Sakura-chan.'_ she thought sadly.

Soft footsteps were heard.

Sasuke took her trembling hand (he knew why it was shaking), and squeezed it tight.

"Can I have this dance?" he asked her.

Sakura looked at Mikoto, who nodded her head, gesturing for her to go on. Fugaku was sipping on his wine, not minding them at all.

Sasuke led her to the center of the dance floor, as a gentle instrumental song began playing.

They began dancing as a couple more swayed with them.

His arm was around her waist, the other held onto her hand. Her arm was around his neck, and the other holding onto his hand.

He brought her closer to him, inhaling her sweet scent.

"I never knew you were this good in dancing." he said, observing her gracefulness.

"I have some dance steps up my sleeves." she giggled.

"Really? Can you use those those moves in bed?" he whispered to her ear seductively.

"Sasuke-kun!" she blushed heavily.

"Why, Sakura? I'll take it slow. You'll savor every moment." he smirked, sending chills up her spine.

He bit her earlobe, making her '_eep_' in surprise.

"Hn." he muttered, as he kissed her fully on the lips.

"Hey, bro. Can I dance with her for a while?" Itachi asked, springing out of no where.

Sasuke groaned at the interruption, but nodded his head and gave Sakura's hand to Itachi.

"Has Sasuke tortured you yet, Saki?"

She blushed.

"Oh, I see what you two are talking about." Itachi chuckled.

"Chi-Chi!" she whined softly, smacking his shoulder. He laughed., catching the attention of the nearby dancers _(mostly teenagers, and fangirls of his)_.

"What? Haven't you heard a person laugh before? Jeez." he snorted, rolling his eyes.

"Of course we have, but we haven't heard _you_ laugh yet, Itachi-kun." a girl stated.

"Well, this girl right here," he said, holding onto her hand. "Can change someone."

He was kind of boasting, which was well—_ flattering_.

She smiled up at him, and Itachi smirked back.

Itachi's cellphone rang suddenly, and he excused himself.

"And that girl, happens to be my girlfriend." Sasuke said through the crowd_ (he was with his parents)_. Fugaku wounded him with glares.

Most of the girls inside the room glared at the pinkette heatedly. Some were looking at her in disgust, and some talking about how horrid she looked. The boys were supportive though, saying that she was quite cute, and was depressed to see that she was already taken. Which only made the girls hate her more.

"Yo, Sasuke! It's Madara! He wants to talk to you!" Itachi shouted, who was clutching at his phone.

Sasuke, who was about to stand up and go to Sakura _(who was still in the middle of the dance floor)_, went to Itachi and talked to Madara, their uncle.

Sakura sighed, and saw Mikoto waving her hand, a gesture which meant, _'Come here'_. The crowd blocked her view of the Uchiha mistress, but she was certain that it was Mikoto calling her.

She smiled and walked forward, trying to ease her way through the crowd.

But before she could, a girl, about her age, stood in front of her.

"You girl, are a disgrace to the Uchiha family. Look at yourself. You're a freak!" she screeched, and threw the glass of wine on Sakura's dress.

Sakura was too dumbfounded to move.

She only had time to gasp when the girl took a handful of her pink hair, destroying her hairdo. The tiara fell onto the tiled floor, and made a clanging sound.

The girl gasped mockingly.

"Aww. Look at you now. Without the make-up, you're just a poor, weak, and ugly girl." she seethed.

Sakura lowered her head, as she blinked furiously to hide her tears.

She was humiliated, in front of Sasuke's friends, family, and relatives.

Damnit. It hurt like hell.

She still had some confidence left, and made a move to pick up her tiara.

"Hey, hey. Hold up, Pinky. Who said you can still have your tiara? Freaks don't wear jewelry." the black haired girl sneered. "Now that I think of it, anything doesn't fit a freaky princess like _you_."

The girl stepped on the tiara with her heels, making it break in half.

Sakura looked up at her with mascara-smeared eyes, begging her to stop. The girl only laughed sadistically.

Sakura sobbed and stood up, blocking out the laughter of the girls around her.

"Why Pinky? Can't stay any longer? Don't worry, I'll keep Sasuke-kun safe for you." she smiled mockingly, waving goodbye.

Sakura ran and was about to open the door, when Naruto (who was outside), opened it instead and he saw how messed up Sakura looked.

"S-Sakura-chan? Are you alright?" he asked, hugging her tightly. She only sobbed as a response.

His eyes flashed dangerously around the crowd, and everyone was silent.

His eyes narrowed, when he saw her.

"Keoki! What the _fuck _did you do now? What are you even doing here?" Naruto exclaimed angrily.

"Oh, Naruto-kun! Missed me? Too bad I'm engaged now. You can't get me back."

"I don't want you back." he growled.

Sakura's eyes widened when she felt Naruto's fingers grow longer.

"Naruto!" she whispered. "Control yourself! No one here knows your powers! Stop it!"

"Sorry, Sakura-chan." he patted her back.

"Why do you even_ like_ her? Is she your new girlfriend, Naruto-kun?"

He glared at Keoki and clenched his fists.

"Just, stop it!" he shouted in rage, letting go off Sakura.

She grabbed this opportunity to run, and she did.

Keoki smirked, and walked away to the back of the room.

Naruto went straight to the comfort room, and splashed his face with cold water.

* * *

"Oji-san said he'll visit us sometime." Sasuke informed. Fugaku only nodded.

"That's good. I haven't seen Madara for a long time." Mikoto smiled.

Itachi pocketed his cellphone and took a cup of punch.

Sasuke looked around.

_Otou._

_Okaa._

_Aniki._

Where's _Sakura_?

He spotted a blob of yellow and ran after it.

"Naruto, have you seen Sakura?" Sasuke asked, concerned and worried.

Naruto glared at him.

"Bastard." he muttered, and slammed the guest room shut.

Sasuke was about to pound the dobe into bloody pulp for not answering his question, but Itachi had to ruin the moment.

"Dad wants to see you, Sasuke."

He sighed and walked back to his family's table.

Wait.

Who the _hell _is this girl?

She is not family. _At all._

The next words that he heard out of his father's mouth, made his whole world crumble.

"Sasuke, meet Keoki, your fiancee."

* * *

_SNEAK PEEK: _And he kissed her. Fully on the lips. And for some _goddamn _reason, they both felt this was right.

**tension, much? :O**

**sooooo... did you like it? *hopeful eyes*  
**

**OH? you did? then review, you**— **you**— **person, you! XD**

**BYE. :)**


	13. Take Me As I Am

**FiNALLEEEEH. an update. :D**

**it's our exam today. oh, well. :))**

**HAHAHA. LOOOLs. anyway. hope you like this next chapter. ;)**

* * *

Three words.

Three _fucking_ words.

What. The. Hell.

* * *

**Amnesia  
Chapter THIRTEEN: Take Me As I Am  
[*-** I was too scared to start, now I'm too scared to let go**. -*]**

oo_ticklemeblue20_oo

"_What?_" Sasuke snapped, glaring well-polished daggers into his father.

Mikoto felt the tension. She_ really_ did.

"Where's Sakura-chan?" she asked, feeling the heat fade for a moment.

"Sakura? The pink-haired freak?" Keiko asked, glaring slightly at Mikoto.

"Don't you dare talk about Sakura that way, _bitch_." Sasuke snarled at her.

"Sasuke, language." Mikoto whispered.

"Damn." he raked his fingers through his hair, and sat at the vacant chair beside his mother.

Wait.

Why did _she_ know who Sakura was?

"I knew it!" Sasuke stood up and pointed an accusing finger at Keoki. "You're the reason why Sakura suddenly ran away! Where is she?"

"Sasuke! That's enough! She is _your _fiancee, for Kami's sake. Please." Fugaku rubbed his aching temples. He glanced at the uninterested looking Keoki, and told her to enjoy the party. She smiled _sweetly_ and left them.

"Sasuke, sit down."

The young Uchiha grunted, but did as told.

"Sasuke, from now on, you will have no contact with Sakura."

"_What?_ But she's my girlfriend!"

"Keoki is your fiancee!"

"I didn't ask for a fiancee, outo!" Sasuke growled, clutching the edge of the table furiously.

"Don't raise your voice to me, young man!"

"S-Sasu-kun, just listen to your father." Mikoto persuaded.

He groaned in frustration.

"Our company is sinking down, Sasuke. It's getting lower in the charts. The only way to keep it reeling, is for the heir to be married to another high-ranked company. We chose, the sixth richest one in Japan."

"What happened to the rest?"

Sasuke liked conversations like these with his father. They don't fight when it comes to business, and the thought of owning a company doesn't seize to amaze him.

"We are still number one, son. We're just having some trouble."

Sasuke nodded and continued listening.

"The third in line, the Uzumaki's, already arranged a marriage to the fourth company, the Hyuuga's."

_Naruto and...Hinata?_

"The second company, is still unknown. We don't know who the founder of the company was. They stayed anonymous. The only thing every company knows, that it's growing each second, and that it's very popular around here."

_Who could they be?_

"The fifth company, are the Jones'. Since they're from America, they have a good advantage here in Japan. People tend to like imported brands, don't they?"

Itachi, who just came on time, immediately turned back to hide his Ray Ban shades.

"Hn." Sasuke mumbled and hid his black Chuck Taylor shoes.

"The Jones' daughter is engaged to the Takeru's. They're the sixth company."

"And you, are engaged to the sixth company's daughter, Keoki Takeru." Mikoto finished off, sadness laced onto each word.

"I don't accept." Sasuke stated firmly.

"Sasuke! I do not approve of Sakura here! Have you seen her? She's a disgrace— a _mistake_. She's a commoner."

"No one has the right to choose who I want to marry. Let alone, someone I don't even love."

"But I am you father. If you ever have contact with her, I would have to separate you forcibly. So don't push me."

"I will never listen to _you_." Sasuke sneered and walked out.

* * *

She was crying,—

She was humiliated, and it felt awful.

—And there wasn't even a shoulder to cry on.

"Sakura." it was a gentle, cool voice. It rang through the quiet streets.

She whirled around, and couldn't stop the tears from springing out of her eyes.

She could only run, and hug the mysterious figure.

"G-Gaara-kun."

"What are you doing here, Sakura?" he asked, quite concerned.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" she sniffled, laughing softly.

"Walking around."

"I can see that." She looked at him, and saw him wearing a black shirt, and denim pants.

"Aren't you supposed to to be on that dinner date with Uchiha?"

"I don't want to go back. I mean, look at me." she said quietly.

Gaara broke the hug and looked at her.

He reached out and cupped her face with both of his hands, rubbing her cheeks with his thumbs.

"What's wrong? You're still as beautiful as ever. Your mascara's a bit smeared, but still." Gaara smirked.

She smiled.

"Thanks Gaara-kun. You always find a way to cheer me up."

* * *

"Just tell me where she is, dobe." Sasuke asked, getting quite annoyed.

No matter how much Sasuke hated the loudmouth, it irritated him more that the blond isn't saying a single word right now.

"Why won't you _answer me_?" he gripped Naruto's polo.

Naruto punched him. They glared at each other, as Sasuke wiped the blood off the side of his mouth.

"Sakura-chan left." Naruto said, straightening his crinkled shirt.

"When? _Why_?" Sasuke asked, getting worried.

"Keoki." Naruto sneered.

Sasuke made a move, and ran outside.

* * *

Thunder began rumbling, and lightning illuminated the skies.

She clutched onto his shirtm as a droplet of rain fell on the crown of her head.

It began raining.

Her hair clung to her face, and the dress clutched onto her curves.

His hair was flat, and his shirt and pants were soaked by the drops.

He chuckled.

She giggled.

"This is such a cliché moment." he muttered. "I mean, I've seen this scene in movies before." he added.

She looked at him curiously.

He smiled _ever_ so slightly.

"And it usually gets romantic, when the _'couple'_ do this."

And he kissed her. Fully on the lips. And for some _goddamn _reason, they both felt this was right. She responded to his kiss, the feeling of the rain trickling their skin made it more passionate.

He held her close and snaked his arms around her petite waist. She latched her arms around his neck, deepening the lip-lock.

She felt his tongue lick her bottom lip, and she hesitated to open her mouth.

_'What about...Sasuke-kun?'_

He began nibbling her lip, and she moaned, as he darted his tongue inside her sweet cavern.

* * *

_'Where is she?'_

**_'Sasuke, I'm worried.'_**

_'Inner?'_

**_'The one and only.'_**

_'Where do you think she is?'_

**_'I'm your inner. If you don't know, how should I, stupid.'_**

_'Hn.'_

He stopped running as the scene before him sank into his head.

_**'Well, look at that. She already replaced you.'**_

_'She wouldn't.'_

_**'And here you are looking at them make out. Sure, she wouldn't.'**_

"Gaara-kun..." she moaned as the red head trailed wet kisses down her jawline.

Sasuke growled.

_'I'm damp and wet, and_ this_ is what I'm rewarded with?'_

He hated the rain for adding an angst feeling to the moment.

He shook his head, turned away, and ran back home.

* * *

"Sasu-kun! You made me worry! Why are you wet?" Mikoto asked frantically, using her shawl as a towel to wipe off her son's face. He gave his mother a small smile of thanks, and faced his father.

"Otou," he started off, looking at Fugaku seriously.

Mikoto felt something bad was going to happen.—

"I choose to marry Keoki."

—She was right.

* * *

_SNEAK PEEK: _"I hate you!" she shouted just before she slammed the door shut.

**you liked it? :)**

**yeah, I'm evil.**

**More GaaSaku fluff in the next chapter. and more SasuKeoki crap, too. XD  
there's SasuSakuGaa and SakuSasuKeoki. whatta love triangle! :))**

**REVIEWWW.  
**

**BYE. :)  
**


	14. Rolling In The Deep

**OMFGGGGGGG, I MISSED AMNESIA.**

**and I missed you guys even more! I hope you haven't forgotten this! but I would understand if you did since I myself forgot, too. D:**

**so, yeah. AN UPDATE. :D more info at bottom A/N.**

**for the meantime, enjoy. :)**

* * *

News spread fast in Konoha University. One small slip and it'll all be in everyone else's tongues.

Green eyes sparkled in curiousity as to what _exactly _they were gossiping about, especially the fact that they would look at her in disgust— in understanding— in pity.

_Wait_.

"Poor Sakura-chan."

It was her... wasn't it?

"Serves her right."

_Oh, no._

She ran to the girls' bathroom as she heard taunts and puns thrown at her. Once there, she splashing her face with water. She looked at herself in the mirror.

_'They found out about last night, didn't they?'_

She fisted her hands on her skirt. She wanted to cry so badly. She thought whatever stayed at the dinner party _stays there_. Apparently everyone knows she'd been total freak of the night.

The bathroom door opened and for a moment she wanted to die on the spot.

"Saki!" Ino chirped, hugging her tightly by the neck. "I'm so sorry!"

"H-huh? For what?"

"What do you mean _for what_?" Ino raised an eyebrow at her. "For what happened at the dinner party!"

"Everyone knows." Sakura mumbled. "I hope you guys don't think of me as a freak, too."

"Wait, Sakura..." Ino said, confused. "Are we talking about the same thing?"

"What?"

"We _are _talking about Sasuke being engaged, _right_?"

* * *

**Amnesia  
Chapter FOURTEEN: Rolling In The Deep  
****[*-** You had my heart and soul in your hands.** -*]**

oo_ticklemeblue20_oo

As if on cue, the rest of the girls came in, hugging her tight. "Sakura, are you okay? We're sorry for what happened!"

"Oh, God." Her eyes glazed over and her head was spinning. "Sasuke's... _engaged_?"

"We thought you knew." TenTen said, squeezing her hand. It was then she realized she was crying.

"Oh, Saki." Hinata spoke, squeezing her other hand. "I should've told you sooner. I was there, you know. I saw how it all happened."

Sakura couldn't keep it all inside, so she just _burst_. Her eyes were welling, her knees were shivering, her lips were quivering, and her whole body shaking— her heart shattering.

Almost immediately, she was breaking down in front of them— pounding on the floor in agony, burying her face in her palms—and what's worst was, they can't do anything...but absorb her pain.

"Sakura, _Sakura_, listen to me." Temari stated, shaking Sakura gently by the shoulders. "You're strong, okay? Whatev—"

"But, Temari, I'm no where _near_ his status in life! I'm—"

"No! Sakura, _listen._" Temari herself was already aching, seeing her best friend— her _sister_— in front of her like this. "If he doesn't want you, so be it. _We_ are here for you, Sakura. Remember that. You are strong. You can _do this without him_, you hear me?"

"Yes Sakura. We _are _here for you. We won't leave you at all." TenTen said, determined.

In spite of herself, she managed to smile. Wiping her tears with the sleeve of her jacket, she stood up. "I..."

"Hush, dear. You don't need to speak." Ino whispered, patting Sakura on the head.

* * *

Hinata opened the bathroom door wide, and extended her arm to Sakura. "Come on, Sakura-chan."

Sakura grinned, grabbed Hinata's hand— and froze.

In front of her was Sasuke and Keoki, linking arms as if they were the only two people in the world. They looked... _perfect_.

Behind her, Temari whispered something, and patted her back for support. "You are strong, Sakura."

"Well, if it isn't _you._" Keoki cackled, tightening her grip on Sasuke's arm. He groaned, trying to release himself from her.

She leaned towards Sakura's ear and whispered, "I told you I'll keep Sasuke safe and warm for you."

"Ohayo, _bastard,__" _Naruto, who had just come to school, seethed, seeing Keoki hanging latched into his poor arm. "To you too... _Keoki_."

He pushed passed the couple and came face to face with Sakura. He immediately softened. "Sakura-chan."

And she immediately broke. "N-Naruto..."

Naruto wrapped his arms around her. "Sasuke's a bastard, you know."

She giggled, sniffling at the process. "I know."

"Don't worry, Sakura-chan. Shinoichi will be here for you." he assured as he kisses her on the crown of her head.

That was it for Sasuke.

He yanked his arm away, despite Keoki's protests. _'Damnit, you dobe. Sakura's _mine_.'_

He grabbed Sakura by the arm and dragged her to the nearest room.

"S-Sasuke-kun? Where are you going?" Keoki shouted, following them. Sasuke grunted and stopped, giving her a glare.

"Don't you _dare_ follow us, Keoki."

She _'eep_'ed and stopped where she was, thinking of the worst. "That Sakura Haruno..."

* * *

She was pushed inside the abandoned classroom and almost fell would she not have been shoved to the nearest wall.

"Sakura." she felt his breath up and down her jaw and throat, his nose buried at the crook of her neck. "_Sakura_."

"Sasuke—"

He moved away, his face now in front of her, his eyes looking straight at her. "Sakura, how could you?"

"_What_?" She snapped. "How could _you?_ You—_God,_ you're engaged, Sasuke!"

"I would _never_ accept that, Sakura. You know _damn well_ that I would never!"

"But you still did!"

"That's only because I saw _you_ kissing _him!_" he punched the wall beside her head, she flinched.

"W-what?"

"That night. You were with him when you left." he said through gritted teeth. "How the _fuck_ could you do that to me?"

She was in tears now, and he was controlling himself to not hug her and apologize and—_l__et's just forget about everything, love__. _"You're no saint, either! Who are you tell me that? Who was the one who got engaged? Who was the one who _completely_ turned their back?"

"Sakura—!"

"You don't know, Sasuke! You didn't know what happened that night! How could you just accept the offer? How did you live wth yourself knowing that you _didn't even know_ anything that happened? How could you do anything else without knowing my say in the matter?"

And it dawned on him— _yes,_ how can he live with himself knowing for a fact that he didn't even know the reasons for her leaving?

"Why? Sakura, tell me why you left."

"Ask your wife!"

So she _had _something to do with it. "Tell me!"

"Ask _her_! You'd listen to her, right? You clearly made it obvious by not listening to _me!_"

"Sakura, just tell me!"

"I told you to ask your wife!"

"I want _you _to be my wife!"

"Well, _who said I didn't want to be_?"

And she bit her lip, frowning at what she'd said.

"Sakura, please."

"I-I don't want to talk about it."

"Then," he started, his hands on both sides of her head, his knee in between her thighs, his lips on her ear. "Why were you with Gaara?"

"Because, he was..._there_."

"What do you mean?"

She sighed. "I admit the fact I was with him, that I..._kissed_ him, but that's only because he was _there_. At that moment."

Anger bubbled inside him. "I could've been there, too!"

"But you weren't!"

"I didn't even know you left! No one told me where you were!"

"You saw me and Gaara, right?" she asked. Angry, hot tears spilling out of her eyes. "Then why didn't you try and stop us?"

Yes. _Why didn't he__?_

"You..." she was shaking violently, sobbing. "You don't even _love_ me."

"Sakura." he softened, and pushed back strands of her hair, staying on her cheek. "Sakura, I do. I _really fucking do_."

She swiped his hand away from her face. "But you're engaged now! There's no _use_!"

"Sakura, it was for the company! Stop yelling at me like you know!"

"I've known, _okay_? I've known for a long time that someday, you won't pick me— that you'd pick the company over me!" She was biting her lip, her tears still rolling, and her body was still shaking violently. "I was stupid to think that if I gave you love—no, I was selfishly thinking that if we really loved each other, _nothing else would matter_."

Realization hit him hard. He loved her. He _loved her._ Why did he choose the company? Why the—

_'You were angry. You were stupidly making decisions because you were angry.'_

She shoved him aside and was already twisting the doorknob. "But now, I _know_ I was wrong. To think... to think that you'd actually choose _me_. _God_, I was so stupid to actually believe that you _love _me!"

"Sakura, I—" He looked at her with wide eyes, trying— just trying to reach for her hand— the hand that felt so warm and smooth against his cold, calloused ones. Trying to make her stay_._ Not just _here_, but make her _stay_. With _him_.

"I hate you!"she shouted just before she slammed the door shut.

Through the deafening silence in the room, he could practically _hear_ his heart break.

* * *

She didn't know where she was going, all she knew that she was running from it all. Away from the gossips, away from the world— away from _him_.

Just when she was coming to a stop, she heard footsteps advancing towards her. She was about to run again, but arms made their way around her body and a familiar scent reveled around her.

"Let go of me!"

"...Sakura."

She was squirming, trying to ease free. "Let go, let go!"

"Sakura, stop moving."

"Let me go! I wouldn't be in this situation if it weren't for you! We would never break up if you just stayed out of my life! I hate you!"

He froze and let go, just standing there taking in what she had said. She gasped, realizing what she has sprouted.

"I-I didn't mean to—" her eyes widened to see his eyes so also wide, so glazed over— as if he wasn't even there.

"Gaara, I—"

"I'm sorry." it was a whisper. He leaned on the wall, and slid down. Now sitting on the floor, he buried his face on his knees. Like a child— like he was scared.

She knelt down in front of him, feeling guilty at what she'd said. "I'm mad, Gaara. I didn't mean to—"

"It's true, though. If we've didn't meet that time, then you wouldn't be sad. You wouldn't be so miserable right now." He hugged her tightly by the neck, pulling her close. "It's okay to blame me, I accept that it was my fault, but please don't... don't hate me. I'm sorry."

She can only cry on his shoulder.

* * *

He had his arm around her shoulder when they saw a flier on the bulletin board.

"Sleeping Beauty; A Konoha University Drama Club Play." she read. "Sign up now."

She looked at Gaara for a moment, and he back away immediately. "No way."

"Oh, Gaara-kun, please!"

"I don't _do_ plays."

"Then _do _plays now, for me?" and because she was begging, because her eyes were so wide and green and sparkling—

"No."

"Aww." she looked back at the paper, and her eyes widened. "Sasuke-kun signed up."

In a blink of an eye, Gaara was examining the paper. "He has girly hand-writing."

"Keoki wrote it, obviously. Their names are together."

He grabs a ballpen from his bag and hands it over to Sakura. Shocked, she looked at him.

"Do what you want to do." he sighed. Sure, he didn't _do_ plays, but the hopeless look she had when she saw _his_ name together with that other _her_'s name changed his view suddenly.

She beamed and jotted down their names, then smiled at him thankfully. It's been a while since he's seen a smile on her lips.

And it's been a while since he himself had tasted those lips. He smirked.

He bent down and gave her a peck, and she blushed.

"With him out of the way, I have a chance now, right?" he joked, adjusting his bag strap on his shoulder.

She can only giggle and punch him playfully. "Of course you do, Gaara-kun."

* * *

"Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun, how much I love you Sasuke-kun." Keoki chanted over and over, an annoyed Sasuke being tugged on by her.

"Stop it, Keoki."

She doesn't.

"You're annoying."

And flashes of green irises and pink hair and eight-year-old promises banged on his head.

"Sasuke-kun!" Keoki screeched, pointing at the flier that the Drama Club has made—the one she wrote their names on without his consent. "It's them!"

_Them_?

Out of curiosity, he took a glance at the paper, immediately landing on a familiar penmanship. _Sakura's._

Seeing another name beside hers, his eyes narrowed. 'What_ are these two playing at?'_

He stalked off, leaving Keoki appalled and angry. "Sakura, _again_?"

* * *

_SNEAK PEEK: _"Prince Philip will be played by Sasuke Uchiha, and Briar Rose will be..." Asuma picked up a piece of paper out of the hat, "you."

**OMGGGGG! I hope this was enough for you, guys! I will try my best to revive this! :D**

**why did I not update fr so long? The notebook I've written the story on got lost so I'm having difficulty remembering the scenes. I still know the plot, though. so, yeah. that's basically it.**

**also, I'****m super busy with school right now. I'm only a few steps away from being a high-school graduate, and exams are coming up! my parents are bugging me with the course I'm going to take and all I can think of is _'I want to write a book, god damnit.'_**

**so anyway. review, please do! if you don't... then I don't know what I'll do. D:**

**REVIEW!**

**BYE. :)**


End file.
